Sentimientos de Ayer
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Anko no recuerda su pasado mucho menos a su mejor amigo. Si su memoria emerge ¿todo será como antes? ¿Él le confesará al fin lo que siente?...
1. La Reunión

****_Hellow!_

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic hecho en Fiction y espero que les sea de agrado. Además, le he realizado unos ajustes de formato... Ah! No los entretengo más..._

_Y cualquier duda, comentario u opinión, adelante. No se las guarden, y exprésenla!_

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIMIENTOS DE AYER<strong>

**Capítulo 1- La Reunión**

Anko Mitarashi despertó sobresaltada y se sentó erguida. El sudor cubría su rostro y su pelo lila pegado a su cuello, estaba allí temblando y llorando. Su cabeza le palpitaba y se sentía enferma. La marca de maldición comenzó a impulsar de repente y ella gritó de dolor cubriendo su hombro con una mano sudorosa. Se levantó de la cama balanceándose ligeramente y se dejó caer de rodillas abrazándose a sí misma.

**- **_**"¿Cuándo terminará esto?"**_**–** se pregunta.

No era la primera vez que las pesadillas le causaban mucho mal. Estaba acostumbrada a ello pero se sentía cansada de tener que despertar todas las noches con miedo y temor de que la marca se apoderara de ella. El no recordar nada le frustraba, se presentía como un libro al que la faltan páginas. Entendía que nunca sería libre de la marca de maldición.

_**- "Orochimaru-sama, ¿Por qué, por qué hace esto?"-**_

_**- "Anko, no tienes lo que necesito, eres fuerte pero aún te falta tener sangre fría y tu odio debe correr por todo tu cuerpo"-**_

_**- "Orochimaru-sama"-**_

_**- "Siempre se lleva esta marca de maldición, siempre… siempre"**__**-**_ la voz se desvaneció en la nada.

Había mantenido esa horrible verdad y nunca se había abierto a cualquier persona antes de su terrible experiencia. Anko podía sentir que el sueño empezaba a dominarla y trató de levantarse pero sus piernas les tambaleaban e intentó sentarse de nuevo. En pocos momentos quedó profundamente dormida.

El sonido del despertador hizo un eco a través de su departamento. Finalmente, abrió sus ojos buscando al reloj. Ocho de la mañana. **–****"Llegaré tarde"****-** gritó y se dirigió al baño ignorando el dolor leve de su marca. Iba a llegar tarde a la reunión de chunins y jounins, si no se daba prisa. Por suerte, se desvistió rápidamente dando vueltas en el agua de la ducha. Se sentó y permitió que el agua caliente calmara su dolor en el cuello. Se quedó allí por un momento, permitiendo que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo. Finalmente, ella se convenció de cerrar la llave para terminar de alistarse.

No quería ir pero le había hecho una promesa a su mejor amiga Kurenai que iba a asistir. Salió fuera de su departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se abrió paso rápidamente por el pasillo y las escaleras, tomó una aspiración del aire fresco y suspiró. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Señaló un puñado de shurikens y dio la vuelta con intención de lanzarlas, era nada más y nada menos que el marciano verde de Maito Gai.

**-****"Buenos días Anko, como siempre usted tiene muy buenos reflejos"****-** le levantó un pulgar hacia arriba y una de sus estúpidas sonrisas.

Anko suspiró **–****"**_**Cuándo dejará de hacer esas estupideces**_**"****-** dijo para sus adentros. **–****"Buenos días Gai"****-** dijo cortésmente, tratando desesperadamente poder escaparse pero no lo logró. Ella guardó sus shurikens dentro de su abrigo. Giró y echó a andar de nuevo con la esperanza de que Gai no la siguiera, Él no se dio cuenta por idiota, saltó después y se puso a caminar a su lado.

**-****"Es un hermoso día, ¿no?"****-** la preguntó.

**-****"Uh-Huh"****-** ella contestó.

Caminaron en silencio todo el camino. Bueno, en realidad Anko caminó en silencio todo el camino. Gai alardeaba una y otra vez sobre su última misión y lo increíblemente maravilloso que era. Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage, Gai se puso delante de Anko y abrió la puerta para ella.

**-****"Gracias"****-** ella murmuró

**-****"No hay de qué mi juvenil amiga"****-** dijo con una de sus ridículas poses. En ese instante Anko tomó un poco de aire y suspiró.

Una vez dentro ella se deshizo de él y suspiró de alivio al hacerlo. Inmediatamente se abrió paso entre la multitud y logró dirigirse a una esquina apoyándose contra la pared y contempló la escena ante sus ojos. Genma y Shizune estaban de pie cerca del frente hablando en voz baja. Shizune miró un poco avergonzada con un leve rubor evidente en sus mejillas. Gai estaba hablando con Asuma, el pobre tenía la cara de espanto con su típico cigarrillo a punto de caer al ver las horribles poses de su compañero jounin. Ibiki conversaba con Yugao y Ebisu, relativo a la nueva formación de los escuadrones Ambu.

**-****"Buenos días Anko"****-** una voz dijo de repente. Se dio la vuelta, era su mejor amiga.

**-****"Ah! Buenos días Kurenai**"- le contestó.

**-****"Al parecer todos ya están aquí con excepción de Kakashi. Conociéndolo, probablemente va a llegar tarde como siempre"****-** respondió.

**-****"Mmm..."****-** murmuró Anko.

**-****"Anko, estás muy distraída. ¿Te sucede algo?"****-** le preguntó su amiga un tanto preocupada.

**-****"No, no es nada Kurenai, no te preocupes"****-** le dijo y sonrió.

**-****"¡Hola chicas!"****-** dijo el propio Kakashi.

**-****"Como siempre llegas tarde"****-** dijo una Kurenai un poco enojada.

**-****"Eh! Lo siento, creo que me perdí por el camino de la vida"****-** dijo con la mando derecha detrás de la cabeza y la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Anko frunció el ceño –"_**me pregunto porque siempre llega tarde. ¿Qué oculta? ¿Por qué rayos me importa? Acaso será… no. Debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Por ahora mi único objetivo es destruir a ese maldito de Orochimaru"**__-_ se dijo a sí misma. **–****"No puedo darme ese lujo"****- **murmuró.

**-****"Mmm… ¿Dijiste algo?"****-** Kakashi preguntó.

**-****"Ah! No nada. Sólo me preguntaba el por qué de esta reunión, eso es todo"****-** le dijo un poco nerviosa.

**-****"No tengo la menor idea"****-** respondió Kakashi con el tono suave que le caracteriza.

El nivel de ruido en la sala iba en aumento debido a la llegada de otros shinobis. La marca de maldición de Anko latía en respuesta al alboroto. Ella hizo una mueca y su mano se cerró sobre él. Kakashi la miró bruscamente, una mirada clara de preocupación se disipó en su único ojo negro visible pero antes de poder hacer cualquier pregunta, la voz fuerte y un poco de miedo de Lady Tsunade llenó la habitación.

**-****"Bien es suficiente, todo el mundo encuentren un asiento"****-** gritó dominando fácilmente el ruido. Hubo un raspado en las sillas cuando todos encuentran asiento. De alguna manera, Anko se encontró en medio de Kakashi y Gai.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta, la convocatoria a la atención **–****"Voy a ir directo al punto"****- **dijo cruzando los brazos **–****"mañana se realizarán los preparativos de la fiesta en conmemoración a nuestros ninjas que se celebra cada año"**- un murmullo llenó la sala, la alegría era evidente en los rostros de muchos.

Anko se puso rígida en su silla _**–**__**"Es evidente que utilizará esta excusa para escapar de sus obligaciones"**_**-** pensó.

**-****"El motivo principal de esta reunión es para informarles que todos"****-** prosiguió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra **–****"sin ninguna excepción deberán asistir** **de lo contrario, se atendrán a las consecuencias. Shizune permíteme"****-** señalando una lista que la joven ninja tenía en sus manos. De inmediato comenzó a examinarla **–****"Veamos, Mmm… Shizune, Kurenai y Anko. Ustedes tres serán las encargadas de organizar la fiesta"****-**

**-****"¿Eh?"**- Anko gritó.

**-****"Así es. ¿Hay algún problema con las asignaciones?"****-** preguntó Lady Tsunade.

**-****"No pero…"****-** empezó a decir antes que la Hokage la interrumpiera **–****"Entonces todo está dicho, así que lo dejo en sus manos, tengo total confianza en ustedes"****-**

**-****"Hai"****-** dijeron las chicas.

**-****"Ah! Por cierto, todos deberán asistir formalmente"****-** todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño –"**ya pueden retirarse"****-** concluyó.

Anko estaba desconcertada con la actitud tomada por la Hokage que no se había dado cuenta de que la gente se mueve dejando el edificio. Suspiró _**–**__**"¡Siempre hace lo mismo! Debería tomar más en serio su rol de Hokage, se supone que ella debe encargarse personalmente de esos preparativos o por lo menos opinar al respecto"**__**-**_ pensaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

De repente, Shizune y Kurenai interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

**-****"Oye Anko"****-** dijo la chica de cabellos y ojos negros –**"Como somos las encargadas del evento que les parece si vamos a comer algo y platicamos"****-**

**-****"Me parece bien"****-** contestó Kurenai **–****"¿Y a ti?"****-**

**-****"A mí también aunque organizar una fiesta no es mi fuerte"****-** Anko siseó.

Las chicas sonrieron al unísono y comenzaron a caminar hacia un restaurante de dangos dejando a Asuma como tonto, un Kakashi confundido, a Genma como idiota y a Gai aturdido **–****"Al parecer no se dieron cuenta que estábamos detrás de ellas"****- **dijo nuestro querido marciano verde.

**-****"¿Qué dicen si vamos a comer barba Kiu?"****-** preguntó Asuma a sus compañeros jounins los cuales asintieron levemente.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó?<em>

_Si no es así, acepto sugerencias! _


	2. Suposiciones ¿erróneas?

**Capítulo 2- Suposiciones ¿erróneas?**

.*

En el restaurante, las chicas se encontraban muy pensativas, no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo realizarían todo eso.

Anko suspiró **–****"Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ir al local y verificar el entorno para conocerlo mejor y luego determinar cuál sería la mejor decoración que vaya acorde con el lugar. ¿Qué les parece la idea?"****-** sus compañeras se sorprendieron al escuchar tal argumentación de alguien que anteriormente había dicho lo contrario. **-****"¿Qué?"****-** preguntó inocentemente al ver las caras de incredulidad de sus amigas.

**-****"Es sólo que me sorprendes, pues dijiste…"****-** se limitó Kurenai y guardó silencio.

**-"Dije que organizar una fiesta no es mi fuerte, no que no supiera"-**

**-****"Es una excelente idea, podemos pedirle ayuda a los chicos. Genma se encargaría de la música"****- **concluyó Shizune.

**-****"Tienes razón, yo hablaré con Asuma y Kakashi para que nos echen la mano"****-** prosiguió Kurenai.

**-****"¿Ka-Kakashi?"****-** dijo Anko un poco sonrojada.

**-****"¿Por qué te sorprende? Ah! Ya entiendo, te gusta ¿cierto?"****-** siseó Kurenai en tono pícaro.

**-****"Claro que no"****-** respondió inmediatamente.

**-"Caro que sí".**

**-"Que no".**

**-****"Entonces, ¿Por qué sonrojaste cuando mencioné su nombre?"****-** alardeó su amiga.

**-****"¿Eh?"****-** Anko murmuró ignorando la mirada de su compañera.

**-****"No te hagas confiésalo, te gusta"****-** le dijo apuntándola con un dedo.

**-"Kurenai déjame".**

**-"No hasta escucharlo".**

**-"¿Escuchar qué?".**

**-"Lo sabes muy bien".**

**-"Demonios, ya basta".**

**-"No admítelo"**

**-"¿Admitir qué?"**

**-****"Anko por favor no nos dejes con esta duda"****-** Shizune intervino.

**-"Shizune ¿Tú también?"-**

**-****"OH! Vamos confiésalo, no le diremos a nadie. Lo que digas será un secreto entre nosotras"****-** le dijo la mujer de ojos rojos.

**-"…"-**

**-"No lo dirás ¿Cierto?"-**

**-"…"-**

**-****"Ah!"****-** Kurenai suspiró resignada –"**Así no llegaremos a ningún lado**"- se hizo un silencio.

Anko gruñó interiormente –"_**Ella es persistente. ¡Brillante! No se puede negar que es familiar de Ibiki"**__**-**_ luego suspiró aliviada, pero conociendo a su amiga, sabía que tarde o temprano le haría confesar.

De repente, entraron dos kunoichis al lugar: una de ojos verdes y pelo rosa, y la otra de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

**-****"Sakura, Ino. Me da gusto verlas"****-** dijo Shizune.

**-****"Hola Shizune, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei"****-** limitó Sakura.

**-****"¿Es cierto que organizarán el evento de mañana?"****-** interrumpió Ino muy emocionada. Las jounins asintieron al unísono **–****"¡Estupendo! Me gustaría ayudar con los arreglos y todo eso"****-**

**-****"¡Ino!"****-** regañó Sakura.

**-"¿Qué?"-**

**-****"Por supuesto Ino, nos vendría bien algo de ayuda**"- Kurenai agregó.

**-****"¡Maravilloso! Sakura ¿tú que dices?"****-** dijo Ino.

**-"Me encantaría, para mí sería un honor"-**

**-****"Entonces está decidido. Mañana nos reuniremos temprano en el club ¿Les parece bien?"****-** concluyó Anko.

**-****"Hai"****-** respondieron.

* * *

><p>La nocturna brisa fría abrazaba a la aldea. Los chicos aún seguían en el bar un poco desconcertados por la actitud misteriosa de la Hokage.<p>

**-****"Ey Gai! ¿A quién vas a invitar a la fiesta?"****-** preguntó Asuma.

**-****"OH! No sé mi querido amigo, hay tantas bellezas como para decidir tan rápido"****-** respondió dejando evidente un brillo en sus ojos y atribuyendo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

**-****"¿Y ustedes?"****-** Asuma continuó.

**-****"Yo ya invité a Shizune"****-** murmuró Genma con un lave sonrojo.

**-****"¡Qué! ¿Tan rápido?"****-** dijeron los demás al unísono.

**-"De hecho, cuando salimos de la reunión se lo propuse y ella aceptó. ¿Y tú Asuma?"-**

**-****"Es evidente que invitará a Kurenai"****-** siseó una voz suave leyendo su apreciado libro –"**De eso no hay duda"****-**

**-****"Kakashi, ¿Desde cuándo eres adivino?"**- preguntó Asuma.

**-****"No soy adivino, digamos que eres predecible"****-** respondió levemente.

**-****"Mi eterno rival ¿A quién piensas invitar?**"- Gai alardeó.

**-****"Mmm… Buena pregunta"****-** limitó y cruzó los brazos **–****"Pues podía invitar a… No está en una misión. Talvez… No de todas maneras no es mi tipo** (sus amigos ya estaban ansiosos y desesperados por conocer su respuesta) **quizás, Mmm… pensándolo bien podría ser una excelente opción"****-**

**-****"¡Ya Kakashi, decídete!"****-** gritó Iruka.

**-"No es una decisión que se toma a la ligera, además…"-**

**-****"¿No será que piensas invitar a Anko?"**- interrumpió Asuma.

**-****"¿Eh? A-Anko"****-** dijo Kakashi mostrando un leve sonrojo.

**-****"Sí, no tiene nada de malo o es que acaso… Ella ¿te gusta?"****-** Iruka argumentó perspicazmente.

**-****"Son ideas tuya, sólo somos amigos nada más**"- les dijo recobrando su compostura.

**-****"Sí, como no"****-** Genma opinó sarcásticamente.

**-****"¿Qué les hace pensar que ella en verdad me atrae?"****-** Kakashi preguntó esperando una respuesta.

**-****"No es raro que ella te impresione, pues no eres el único"****-** todos observaron a Yamato aproximándose desde la entrada. Tomó asiento y prosiguió **–****"En efecto, Anko es una mujer hermosa y atractiva. Además es una kunoichi muy fuerte, decidida y con un gran talento Ninja, sin mencionar que es un jounin de élite… No me sorprende que la mayoría de los shinobis de la aldea anden detrás de ella"****-** Los demás asintieron levemente en señal de aprobación.

**-****"Tu razonamiento es muy lógico"****-** dijo el ninja copia **–****"Cierto, es muy hermosa pero lamento decepcionarlos. El único sentimiento que sostengo con ella es sólo de amistad"****-**

**-****"¿Estás totalmente seguro?"****-** Gai interrogó.

**-****"Como dije antes, sólo somos amigos nada más"****-** le respondió incrédulo de sus propias palabras.

Asuma se percató de la gran duda en la cual navegaba su amigo e hizo un gesto que los demás entendieron. Un leve silencio dominó el ambiente. Se esperaba que alguien diera la iniciativa pero ninguno intercambió palabras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>**"Cuánto tiempo sin verte Anko"****-** dijo Kakashi que venía detrás de su mejor amiga._

_**-****"Ah! Kakashi, sí así es"****-** Anko respondió alegremente._

_**-****"Hoy pareces muy feliz"****-** él observó._

_**-"Bueno… Orochimaru-sensei me inscribió en los exámenes chunin este año"-**_

_**-"¿En serio?, también yo"-**_

_Anko levantó un puño en el aire **–****"Estupendo. Vamos a patear traseros"****- **manifestó muy entusiasmada._

_Kakashi se echó a reír **–****"Idiota"****- **dijo él y le alborotó el cabello mirándola a los ojos. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que Anko se quedara sin palabras y a la vez se sonrojada._

La escena cambió. Era un cuarto oscuro y frío, y el dolor se acumulaba a través de su cuerpo. La marca de maldición estaba en llamas. Anko despertó sudorosa y colocó su mano sobre la marca _**–**__**"Sólo fue una pesadilla"**__**-**_ se dijo a sí misma. Hundió su rostro en la almohada y escuchó las risas de dos niños jugando en la habitación que luego luego se desvanecieron en la nada. **–"¿Qué significa este sueño? ¿Por qué Hatake aparece en ellos? ¿Será que él de alguna manera está relacionado con mi pasado?"-**

Saltó de la cama y fue a sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana. Al cabo de unos minutos contemplaba la luna. Sus pensamientos iban más allá de sí misma. Reflexionaba como sería su vida si Orochimaru nunca la hubiera acogida como estudiante. Sus recuerdos seguirían intactos, tal vez tendría una mejor vida. Quizás alguien estaría a su lado, como Kurenai que sí tiene ese alguien especial: Asuma. Pero Anko está sola, sola con sus sufrimientos y con la esperanza de que algún día todo sea distinto. A pesar de que sus sueños y fantasías fueron destrozados, sí tiene una ilusión. **–****"Kakashi"****-** susurró y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

**Continuará…**


	3. La Fiesta

**Capítulo 3- La Fiesta**

Al día siguiente…

**-"Usar como pretexto la fiesta en honor a los ninjas de la aldea, es una bajeza"-**

**-****"Cállate Jiraiya"****-** Tsunade ordenó –**"No eres quién para juzgarme"****-**

-"_**Y se hace llamar Hokage**_"- él pensó mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de su sake **–****"¿Estás segura que tu plan funcionará?"****-** le preguntó.

**-****"No lo sé"****-** dijo y giró su silla hacia el frente de la ventana **–****"Pero… tengo la certeza que un acercamiento entre ambos podría despertar en ella sentimientos de su pasado"****-**

**-****"Si eso ocurre, sus recuerdos regresarían"****-** él murmuró más para sí mismo.

**-****"En efecto"****-** afirmó y luego agregó **–****"Esta noche lanzaré mi última carta, el resto dependerá de ellos"****-**

Los dos silenciaron cuando tocaron la puerta.

-"**Adelante"**- dijo la Hokage.

**-****"Abuela Tsunade, vine a traerle los informes que me pidió"****-** Naruto notificó mientras cerraba la puerta.

**-****"Naruto me alegra verte. ¡Oye has crecido mucho!"****-** Jiraiya manifestó alegremente.

**-****"¿Qué? El sabio pervertido está aquí"**- Naruto gritó.

**-****"Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, niño. Soy tu maestro y por lo tanto merezco respeto"****-** gritó frustrado.

**-****"Sí, sí, sí, vaya maestro que descuida sus obligaciones para pasarse todo el santo día espiando jovencitas"****-** refunfuñó mientras entregaba el reporte.

**-****"No espío jovencitas, sólo investigo para mi libro"****-** informó mostrando la última versión de Icha-Icha paradise **–****"¡No conoces una obra de arte cuando lo ves!"****-**

**-****"Ni siquiera tiene respeto por sí mismo, viejo cochino"**- el chico murmuró.

**-****"¿Qué dijiste? Agradece que me he hecho cargo de ti, niño"****-** gritó.

_**-**__**"Vaya, el sabio pervertido es muy sensible"**__**-**_ Naruto pensó mostrando una mirada de shock pegada en sus facciones.

A Tsunade le apareció una gotita estilo animé por los dos nervios que discutían en su templo. Sin embrago, continuaba bebiendo su sake tranquilamente, cuando terminó suspiró y se puso de pie **–****"¡BIEN ES SUFICIENTE!"**- explotó golpeando su escritorio con ambas manos –**"¡LARGO DE MI OFICINA!"****-** concluyó apuntando a la salida.

Ambos nervios corrieron hacia la salida pero se atoraron en el intento. Una enfurecida Tsunade se aproximó y sus labios reflejaron una sonrisa malévola. Instintivamente, ambos shinobis la miraron atemorizados.

**-****"Les dije, ¡Largo De Mi Oficina!"****-** gritó al mismo tiempo, con su pie derecho los mandó a volar muy muy lejos causando un agujero en el tejado de su despacho **–****"Idiotas"-**gruñó.

Los shinobis presentes observaron la escena desde la distancia. En cada uno se les deslizó una gotita estilo animé, ni siquiera murmuraron. La mirada de Tsunade los horrorizó y rápidamente huyeron del lugar. El pasillo quedó completamente desértico **–****"Así está mucho mejor"****-** dijo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>En el club, las chicas decoraban el lugar muy entusiasmadas. Cada columna disponía de globos colocados en forma de orbicular. Ino y Shizune preparaban pequeños arreglos de flores para las mesas. Kurenai y Sakura movían las mesas cuyo propósito, crear un espacio como pista de baile. Por otro lado, Anko coordinaba en una tonalidad armónica e indicaba a sus compañeras donde acomodar todo sin olvidar el más mínimo detalle; además llenaba más globos y los agrupaba floralmente.<p>

Era un arduo trabajo; sin embrago, pareciera que lo disfrutaban. Luego apareció Genma con el equipo de música, halagó el talento de las chicas e inmediatamente comenzó a conectar las bocinas. Las bebidas les fueron encargadas a Ibiki y su escuadrón; bueno en realidad Anko se lo ordenó, al principio puso mala cara pero no podía negarse, una orden es una orden.

Horas después…

Efectuando las últimas terminaciones no se dieron cuenta que había oscurecido. De repente e inesperadamente…, alguien soltó un grito ocasionando en las demás casi un infarto; con la mirada registraron el lugar buscando dicha persona, quizás para estrangularla por el susto provocado. Al ver quién era, se les deslizó una gotita estilo animé.

**-****"Ino. ¿Por qué rayos gritas así?"****-** Sakura preguntó mostrando una mirada atemorizante.

**-****"Casi son las 7:00 P.m."****-** gritó Ino.

**-****"Sí, es cierto"****-** dijo Shizune confirmando su reloj de pulsera **–****"Al parecer perdimos la noción del tiempo"****-**

**-****"Será mejor irnos. Debemos cambiarnos antes que los demás lleguen"****- **argumentó la pelirosa.

**-****"Sakura tiene razón**"- Ino exclamó.

Las kunoichis asintieron. Ino y Sakura se retiraron acompañadas de Shizune. Kurenai caminaba hacia la salida y se detuvo percatándose que su amiga aún seguía dentro pero distraída **–****"Anko, ¿te encuentras bien?"****-** le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"**No lo sé**"- susurró.

Kurenai se acercó a ella. Lentamente, levantó su mano derecha en dirección al rostro de su amiga colocándole dos dedos (el dedo corazón y el índice) en su frente, luego sonrió. El gesto de su compañera hizo que Anko se sorprendiera muchísimo y quedara sin palabras.

**-****"Anko, no estás sola"****-** le dijo y sonrió **–****"tienes muchos amigos que te aprecian considerablemente. Sin importar en la situación que te encuentres, estaremos ahí para ayudarte"****-**

**-****"Kurenai… yo…"****- **Anko no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida; es la primera vez que escucha a su mejor amiga hablar de esa manera.

**-****"Cuando sientas que no puedes más y desees desahogarte con alguien no lo dudes, hazlo, eso ayuda a aliviar las penas"****-** dijo sinceramente. Luego retornó su camino hacia la salida y se detuvo **–"pero recuerda esto Anko, no intentes ocultar tus sentimientos, no te hace bien mucho menos… al corazón"-** enseguida siguió caminando.

**-****"¡Kurenai espera!"****-** ante la mención de su nombre, la kunoichi se detuvo y giró **–****"gracias"****-** Anko murmuró y ambas sonrieron.

**-****"No me agradezcas, más bien prométeme una cosa"****-** dijo la pelinegra.

**-****"¿Qué?"****-** la preguntó.

**-****"Que te pondrás linda para la fiesta, ya sabes con un vestido y todo lo demás"****-** respondió muy sonriente.

**-****"¡Kurenai!"****-** Anko se quejó.

**-****"Prométemelo"****-** su amiga exigió.

**-****"Trataré pero no te garantizo nada"****-** dijo volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

Kurenai suspiró _**–**__**"No te saldrás con la tuya Anko Mitarashi, lo prometo"**__**-**_ pensó y en sus labios se reflejó una sonrisa extraña provocando que Anko sintiera escalofríos y una gotita estilo animé apareciera en su frente –"**es mejor irnos antes que lleguen los demás"****-** sugirió **–****"Después de todo, somos las anfitrionas"****-** Anko asintió y salieron del lugar.

* * *

><p>Anko se encontraba en su departamento arreglándose para la fiesta; mientras se miraba en el espejo escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la otra habitación. Suspiró e inmediatamente se dirigió a ese lugar. Apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta contempló la escena ante sus ojos –"<strong>Naruto, ¿Qué estás buscando?"<strong>**-**

**-****"No encuentro mi corbata, sé que la dejé aquí"****-** respondió alborotando todo a su paso. Ella suspiró; sin embargo, con la mirada registró la habitación. En pocos segundos la encontró y sonrió.

Naruto se percató que su hermana sonreía **–****"¿De qué diablos te ríes?"****-** preguntó molesto.

**-****"Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba"****-** respondió.

**-****"¿A quién le dices idiota?"****-** enfureció pero la kunoichi aún sonreía.

**-****"Pues a ti, tarado"****-** dijo. A continuación, ella se acercó a él tomando en sus manos la corbata que colgaba en el hombro del chico para ponérsela en el cuello. Naruto no pudo evitar poner una cara de total sorpresa y su actitud la dio a demostrar que la Anko dura que normalmente se mostraba era en realidad una máscara de alguien al que la habían hecho sufrir.

Al terminar, ella se dirigió a la puerta.

**-****"Anko"****-** el shinobis llamó. Al escuchar su nombre ella se detuvo y giró **–****"Gracias"****-**

**-****"Será mejor que te des prisa, no querrás que Sakura te reprenda por llegar tarde"****- **dijo amablemente y sonrió.

**-****"Hai"****-** él respondió.

**-****"Ah! Se me olvidaba"****-** regresó a su habitación. Naruto sin entender decidió seguirla **–****"¡Atrápala!"****-** murmuró lanzándole un objeto.

**-****"¿Y esto?"****-** preguntó sosteniendo en sus manos una hermosa y lozana flor matizada: roja en el centro, blanca en el exterior, protegida por un cristal de forma ovalada que le otorga cierta tonalidad cristalizada exhibiendo su hermosura natural.

**-"Un obsequio"-**

**-****"¿Para mi?"****-** interrogó y ella asintió **–****"Es hermosa, nunca había visto nada parecido"****-**

**-****"Eso se debe a que esas rosas sólo florecen una vez al año en la isla del demonio"****-** la kunoichi explicó –"**Se dice que es la rosa del amor"****-**

**-****"Rosa del amor"****-** Naruto susurró observando la flor detenidamente **–****"¿Y por qué me la regalas?"**- preguntó confundido.

Anko se acercó a la ventana, contemplando el cielo le dijo: **-****"Hoy es una noche especial, y por lo tanto, una excelente oportunidad para ti, Naruto"****-** ella giró hacia él y prosiguió **–****"Con ella podrás conquistar a cualquier chica incluyendo a Sakura"****-**

Naruto miró la flor un poco avergonzado. En sus mejillas fue evidente el rojo rubor que ni siquiera intentó ocultar. Anko observó su reloj de pulsera. **–****"Casi es hora"****-** suspiró –"**es conveniente que te reúnas con Sakura, no querrás que ella te mande a volar como lo hizo la Hokage esta mañana"****-** él la miró en estado de shock **–****"relájate no pretendo regañarte"****-** le dijo y sonrió.

Naruto suspiró aliviado **–****"¿No quieres que te espere?"****-** le preguntó.

**-"No. no te preocupes, mejor nos vemos allá ¿Sí?"-**

**-****"Como quieras"****-** él murmuró alejándose de la habitación.

Anko se dirigió a su cama para tomar el vestido, en la cual estaba tendido; luego se acercó al espejo. Mientras se miraba recordó una conversación que había tenido con su amiga.

**-Flash Back-**

_Anko se encontraba en la sala de maestros tomando el té muy tranquilamente. De repente sintió una presencia; entonces de la nada, un puñado de kunais fue exceso de velocidad hacia su cara. Rápidamente los esquivó pero no todos, uno de ellos rompió el gancho que mantenía su cabello recogido._

_**-****"Kurenai, ¿Qué crees que haces?"****-** preguntó muy molesta por haberle interrumpido su descanso._

_**-****"Vengándome por lo de ayer"****-** respondió muy sonriente._

_**-****"No me digas"****-** le dijo sarcástica **–****"¿Y en tus planes estaba soltarme el cabello?"****-**_

_**-****"No, pero resultó mejor de lo que esperaba"****-** dijo sentándose en el sofá, luego miró a su compañera, quien tomando su pista se sentó a su lado **–****"Por cierto, te ves diferente con el cabello suelto, no entiendo tu interés de mantenerlo recogido"****-**_

_**-"Me gusta así, además soy una jounin de élite y como tal, las misiones que me son asignadas son de rengo A y S, por lo que me paso el mayor tiempo fuera de la aldea"-**_

_**-"Sí pero"-**_

_**-"Todos los días mi vida está en peligro y…"-**_

_**-"No te creo, somos amigas y sé que me estás mintiendo. Anko, a mí no me engañas, tratas de evitar que los chicos se fijen en tí porque no quieres enamorarte. Es cierto, lo que te hizo Orochimaru es imperdonable, lo entiendo pero fue hace años, debes olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente"-**_

_**-****"Lo siento Kurenai pero no puedo olvidar. Mi pasado me seguirá siempre"****-** Se puso de pie –"**No importa lo que haga"****-** giró y se dirigió a la puerta._

_**-****"Anko"****-** la kunoichi llamó. Al escuchar su nombre ella detuvo sus pasos **–****"estás equivocada, no tiene el por qué ser así"****-** dijo segura de sí misma._

**-Flash Back-**

**-****"Quizás Kurenai, después de todo sí tenga razón**"- susurró y sonrió.


	4. Floraciones de Amor

**Capítulo 4- Floraciones de Amor**

En la fiesta había mucha gente sin embargo, todos los presentes disfrutaban del ambiente tan agradable que las chicas prepararon y de la música ni se diga, Genma era un experto colocando las canciones. Tsunade estaba complacida agradeciendo que las kunoichis no olvidaron su bebida preferida; mientras que Izumo y Kotetsu le servían cada vez que ella les ordenara. Naruto se encontraba sentado con Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y Sai en una mesa. Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba y Shino sentados en otra.

En una mesa cercana a la puerta estaban sentados Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai y Yamato. Por una parte, Gai alardeaba una y otra vez sobre sus misiones y de lo genial que ha resultado su equipo, mientras que Kakashi fantaseaba con su apreciado libro. Kuerani estaba un poco distraída y Asuma se percató de ello.

**-****"Kurenai, ¿te preocupa algo?"****-** le preguntó.

**-"No realmente, es sólo que ella me prometió venir pero aún no ha llegado"-**

**-"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Anko vendrá"-**

Tres cosas sucedieron en la mención de ese nombre: una, Kakashi miró sorprendido levantando la ceja; dos, Gai puso la mirada sobre Kakashi y lo miraba desafiante mientras que el ninja copia lo miraba muy tranquilo; y tres, Yamato miró a Gai después a Kakashi y frunció el ceño _**–**__**"¡Qué interesante!"**__**-**_ pensó.

**-****"Al fin llegó"****-** Kurenai manifestó alegremente.

Y ahí estaba, parada en la puerta, mostrando una Anko totalmente diferente a la que todos conocen. Llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas ajustado a su cuerpo, de espalda descubierta, resaltando así su hermosa figura. En su cintura portaba un cinturón plateado estilo en cadenetas y unas zapatillas negras. Esta vez pero sólo esta ocasión no traía la gabardina y su pelo no se encontraba recogido sino vuelto.

Kurenai se acercó a ella y le sonrió **–****"Por un momento pensé que no vendrías"****-**

**-"No lo niego que dudé en venir pero aquí me tienes tal como lo prometí"-**

**-****"Vayamos con los demás"****- **dijo y su amiga asintió. A continuación se aproximaron a la mesa donde se encontraban los shinobis.

**-****"Hola chicos"****-** ella saludó cortésmente.

**-****"Buenas noches Anko"****-** dijo Gai, iba vestido con traje formal verde y una corbata naranja –**"Veo que estás impresionada por mi espectacular traje"****- **dijo mostrando una sonrisa mientras un brillo salía de sus dientes. La kunoichi no pudo evitar poner una cara de total sorpresa que para su fortuna, Gai interpretó de otra manera.

**-****"Lo sé"****-** Kurenai le susurró e inmediatamente se sentó al lado de Asuma. Anko también tomó asiento al lado de su compañera.

**-****"Anko te ves muy linda"****-** Gai siseó.

**-"Gracias"-**

**-****"Iré a buscar bebidas para todos"****-** Asuma exclamó.

**-****"Si quieres puedo ir yo a buscarlas"**- Gai respondió muy servicial.

**-"Bueno, si así lo prefieres"-**

**-****"Vuelvo enseguida"****-** afirmó, después desapareció entre la gente.

**-****"Kurenai, ¿quieres bailar?"****-** preguntó Asuma.

**-****"Está bien"****-** ambos se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

**-****"Yo iré por unos bocadillos"****-** dijo Yamato y se alejó de la mesa dejando a sus dos amigos solos.

Kakashi, ahora que se detenía para ver mejor a Anko se dio cuenta que no llevaba su acostumbrado abrigo lo que permitía apreciar mejor su cuerpo. Por alguna razón desconocida, para él verla de esa manera tan distinta a lo normal hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido y le hacía pensar que la Anko dura y burlona que normalmente se mostraba era en realidad una máscara de alguien, bueno al que le habían hecho sufrir demasiado en su vida –"_**Debo admitir que es muy hermosa… especialmente esta noche**_"- pensó.

**-****"¿Qué te sucede?"****-** preguntó Anko, viendo que Kakashi divagaba en sus pensamientos.

**-****"Nada… nada"****-** respondió despreocupadamente **–****"sólo me preguntaba… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?"****-**

**-"Umm… está bien"-**

Ambos se pusieron a bailar, cada uno disfrutaba la presencia cercana del otro, luego de varias canciones Anko se encontraba sedienta.

**-****"Tengo sed"****-** dijo **–"Voy a buscar un poco de bebida"-**

**-"Te acompaño"****- **ellos se dirigieron a la barra para tomar algo refrescante.

.-

Tsunade miró a Anko y sonrió **–"****Todo está resultando tal como lo planeé"-**

**-"No estoy seguro"-**

**-"Jiraiya no seas aguafiestas. Sólo míralos, es obvio que disfrutan la compañía del otro"-**

**-"Supongo que tienes razón"-**

**-"Claro que la tengo, de lo contrario, no hubiera planeado todo esto"-**

**-****"Sí como no"**- él murmuró sarcásticamente.

**-****"Disfrutemos de la fiesta, ¿Qué dices Jiraiya?"****-** dijo levantando su copa **–****"Izumo, prepárame otra bebida"****-** ella ordenó.

**-****"Como guste mi Lady"****-** respondió.

.-

Asuma y Kurenai continuaban bailando sin embargo, sus miradas estaban puestas en ciertas personas, quienes charlaban a gusto y sonreían al mismo tiempo.

**-****"Anko parece muy feliz**"- dijo Kurenai **–****"entre esos dos pasa algo, pero no quieren aceptarlo"****-**

**-****"Estás en lo cierto"****-** Asuma afirmó **–****"aunque lo nieguen ya es tarde para evitarlo, sin darse cuenta ellos se enamoraron"****-**

**-"Sólo espero que esta alegría no termine en tragedia"-**

**-****"¿Por qué lo dices?"****- **él preguntó.

**-****"Por Orochimaru"****-** ella susurró.

.-

Por otra parte, Anko y Kakashi aún permanecían sentados cerca de la barra conversando agradablemente.

**-****"No sabía que bailabas tan bien"****-** le dijo Anko.

**-"Hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no conoces"-**

**-"Y cada vez me sorprendes más"-**

**-"¿En serio?"-**

**-"Sí"-**

**-****"Entonces, ¿quisiera bailar otra pieza conmigo mi hermosa dama?"**- Kakashi le preguntó ofreciéndole su mano.

**-****"Sí"****-** respondió aceptando su mano.

Ambos volvieron a la pista tomados de la mano. Y enseguida empezaron a bailar; pasaron los minutos y luego de varias canciones inconscientemente se iban acercando cada vez más. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una música romántica y todos los que bailaban se abrazaron para bailarla. Anko y Kakashi se miraron apenados, ambos ruborizados.

**-****"Si no quieres seguir bailando, está bien"****-** dijo Kakashi.

**-****"No… no hay problema"**- respondió Anko **–****"eso si tú quieres"****-**

**-****"No, no, yo tampoco tengo problema"****-** él dijo.

Entonces, ambos se abrazaron torpemente, fue como si les hubieran dado un golpe eléctrico a cada uno sentir la piel del otro tan cercana a la suya; al comienzo bailaban con desconfianza pero con el avance de la canción se iban dejando llevar por sus sentimientos haciendo el contacto más firme. El calor recorrió el cuerpo de la kunoichi y un ligero temblor la sacudió al sentir el firme contacto del bien formado cuerpo de Kakashi abrazado a ella. Era consciente de que el rubor cubría sus mejillas pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, estaba perdida en el abrazo de él. Por su parte el shinobi, sentía la tibieza que irradiaba el cuerpo de Anko notando las suaves curvas que formaba el cuerpo de ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron y sus rostros se acercaron hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Kakashi, sintiendo la respiración agitada de Anko se acercó aún más para poder romper aquellos centímetros que lo alejaban del hermoso rostro de ella. Hipnotizados por el ambiente que generaba la música y el contacto producido entre ellos sus labios se rozaban sin llegar a tocarse, aún sin dejarse llevar completamente por sus sentimientos pero llenándose de un sentimiento que nunca antes habían conocido y que los embriagaba. Entonces, la canción terminó e inmediatamente comenzó otra un poco más movida. Sin embargo, ellos continuaban perdidos en la mirada del otro como si se tratara de un hechizo. Ambos decidieron romper aquellos centímetros que los mantenían alejados y en el momento en que sus labios al fin se tocaron.

**-****"Anko. ¿Me permites esta pieza?"****-** dijo una voz conocida rompiendo por completo la magia que los mantenía hechizados.

Los ninjas regresaron a la realidad separándose inmediatamente.

**-****"Yo…"****-** Anko no sabía qué responder entonces miró a Kakashi y él asintió en señal de aprobación **–****"Claro Gai"****-** se pusieron a bailar. La kunoichi estaba sorprendida de lo bien que bailaba Gai, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en Kakashi y de lo que había pasado si Gai no hubiera intervenido.

Kakashi por su parte, fue a sentarse cerca de la barra, sacó su libro para leerlo, pero no podía concentrarse, pues se encontraba pensando en Anko y se sorprendió a sí mismo disfrutando de su compañía en esta noche, sin embrago, lo que había pasado hace unos minutos escapó completamente de sus manos. _**–**__**"Estuve a punto de besar a Anko**_"-pensó aún sin creerlo –"_**Kakashi, ¿qué te está pasando? No eres así…será que ella… no… o sí. No puedo evitarlo pero ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué mis sentimientos por ella rejuvenecieron?… debería… no, no podría, si la lastimo jamás me lo perdonaré"**__**-**_ se dijo a sí mismo.

**-****"Hola Kakashi, ¿cómo estás?"****-** preguntó una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**-****"Mm… hola Yugao, no te vi llegar**"- dijo guardando su libro.

**-"Estabas muy distraído como para notarlo"-**

**-"Eh, lo siento"-**

**-****"No te preocupes"****-** murmuró y dio un vistazo hacia el lugar donde Kakashi miraba frecuentemente **–****"Anko es muy afortunada"****-**

**-"Mm… ¿Por qué lo dices?"-**

**-****"Por nada, son cosas mías, no te preocupes"****-** dijo un poco nerviosa.

La canción terminó y Anko se alejó de Gai agradeciéndole por el baile. Decidida fue a buscar a Kakashi, estaba inquieta por lo ocurrido entre ambos, quería corroborar si lo que sucedió fue provocado por el ambiente que generó la música o algo más que eso.

En seguida empezó a sonar otra canción.

**-****"Me encanta esta canción"****-** manifestó Yugao **–****"¿Aceptarías bailarla conmigo?"****-**

**-****"Mmm… está bien"****-** Kakashi respondió poco convencido.

Yugao tomó a Kakashi de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista. De lo que ellos no se percataron fue que Anko los vio alejarse juntos. Ella sintió una punzada en el corazón –"_**Ya veo… creo que me equivoqué… él tiene a alguien más… soy una estúpida, no debí venir"**__**-**_ Anko pensó y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas. Ella giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar de nuevo pero esta vez directo a la puerta para salir del lugar. De repente alguien la detuvo agarrándole el brazo y ella giró.

**-****"No me digas que ya te vas"****-** dijo Kurenai.

**-****"Sí, no me siento bien y es mejor que me vaya"****-** respondió entrecortadamente.

**-"Si te sientes mal entonces, te acompaño hasta tu casa"-**

**-****"No te preocupes estaré bien, te lo prometo"****-** dijo y sin decir nada más salió fuera del lugar.

**-****"¡Anko espera!"****-** ella gritó pero la kunoichi no se detuvo. Kurenai se quedó allí muy preocupada _**–**__**"ella no es así, algo debió pasarle para que actúe de esa manera pero qué… sólo hay una forma de saberlo"**__**-**_ pensó.

Por otro lado, Kakashi vio preocupadamente el celaje de la chica marchándose del lugar tan repentinamente –"**Anko**"- susurró.

* * *

><p>Anko caminó en silencio todo el trayecto sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la tumba del tercer Hokage.<p>

**-****"Lord Hokage… si supiera cuánta falta me hace escuchar sus consejos"****-** dijo tristemente con un nudo en la garganta **–****"recuerdo cuando usted siempre decía que un ninja debe ser fuerte, soportar el dolor sin importar cual grande sea, y jamás mostrar los sentimientos ante los demás pero…"****- **ella se desvaneció dejándose caer de rodillas. Las lágrimas hicieron presencia en el momento nublando la visibilidad de sus ojos.

De repente, alguien hizo presencia en ese lugar haciéndose desapercibida incluso para ella. Lentamente se acercó a la kunoichi mientras ella continuaba llorando. El shinobi se arrodilló frente a ella. Le levantó el rostro y la miró directamente a los ojos con el rostro preocupado observando las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. En seguida, la tomó en sus brazos.

**-****"Kakashi"****-** ella susurró y hundió su cara en el pecho del shinobi. Anko podía sentir en su hombro como la marca empezaba a impulsar repentinamente y la cubrió con una mano temblorosa. –"**Ya no puedo más… no puedo seguir soportando este dolor y no sé como arrancarlo de mí. Siento que me ahogo, me consumo por dentro y aún no entiendo por qué… por qué tiene que ser así. Por qué Orochimaru sensei tuvo que dañarme utilizándome de esa manera... Busco cuál fue mi error y he tenido que callar este sufrimiento pero mi corazón ya no resiste más…Estoy en mi límite… Kakashi ya no resisto"****-** dijo sollozando y temblando.

**-****"Anko"****-** Kakashi murmuró preocupado. La abrazó con fuerza y le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla, pero sintió que el cuerpo de la kunoichi ardía evidenciando en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo a causa de la fiebre. Posó su mano sobre la frente de ella –"**tienes calentura**"- susurró y la cargó estilo marital.

**-****"Kakashi"****-** llamó Kurenai acercándose rápidamente **–****"¿Qué le pasó a Anko?"****-**

**-****"Está ardiendo por la fiebre y su temperatura sigue aumentando"****-** respondió totalmente preocupado.

**-****"Llevémosla a su casa, ahí estará mejor"****-** dijo y él asintió, luego desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

* * *

><p>Anko yacía en su cama pero la fiebre no disminuía. Ella deliraba a causa de las pesadillas provocadas por la marca de maldición. Se sentía el sudor en su frente. Kakashi estaba allí muy preocupado, le tomó una mano y la apretó fuertemente. Kurenai entró a la habitación con un paño húmedo y una taza de té en sus manos. El shinobis se alejó de Anko soltando su mano y fue apoyarse contra la pared sin perderla de vista.<p>

Kurenai, por su parte, colocó delicadamente el paño húmedo en la frente de su compañera. Luego se sentó a su lado **–****"Anko"****-** llamó suavemente.

La kunoichi abrió lentamente los ojos aún a su pesar –"Kurenai"- susurró e intentó moverse pero su amiga la detuvo.

**-****"No te esfuerces, la fiebre aún no ha cesado. Tómate este té, te hará bien"****- **dijo ayudándola para que lo bebiera.

**-****"Lo siento**"- Anko susurró.

**-"¿Por qué te disculpas?"-**

**-"Te arruiné la noche"-**

**-"Siempre te preocupas por los demás aún en tu estado. Idiota, no debiste estar en ese lugar entre esa brisa fría mucho menos a estas horas de la noche"-**

**-****"Lo siento, no quise…"****- **susurró quedándose profundamente dormida.

**-****"Se quedó dormida**"- informó Kurenai mirándola fijamente. Se paró de la cama y dijo –"**me duele verla sufrir y ni siquiera sé qué hacer para ayudarla. Aunque ella demuestre ser fuerte, su corazón es muy frágil"****-**

**-****"Lo sé. Esta noche pude entender y conocer la verdadera Anko, pero también comprendí todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que guarda en su corazón, sin embargo…"****- **dijo acercándose a Anko y viendo su respiración mientras dormía. En seguida se sentó en la cama para estar a su lado. Nuevamente le tomó la mano apretándola fuertemente y con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla mirándola intensamente –"**desearía poder evitarle ese sufrimiento"****-**

**-****"Kakashi… tú…"****-** Kurenai no sabía cómo decirlo.

**-****"No lo sé"****-** dijo totalmente inseguro. Soltó la mano de Anko y se levantó de la cama –"**Al menos su temperatura ya normalizó. Será mejor irme antes que Naruto llegue y me haga un interrogatorio del por qué estoy aquí. Además… ella está en muy buenas manos… Nos vemos"****-** concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

**-****"Después de todo, Anko sí le interesa**"- pensó y luego sonrió.

.-

Una semana después…

Anko caminaba por el pasillo de la torre Hokage para dirigirse a su oficina.

**-****"Buenos días Anko"****-** dijo Kurenai que venía detrás de su mejor amiga.

**-"Ah! Buenos días Kurenai. Acabo de enterarme que te asignaron una nueva misión"-**

**-****"Así es, estaré fuera por lo menos dos días… Sólo espero… prométeme que en el tiempo que yo esté ausente no harás nada estúpido"****-** su amiga exigió y Anko puso mala cara como lo haría una niña de 6 años.

**-"Deberías confiar más en mí"-**

**-"Está bien, confiaré en ti. Bueno es hora de irme, mi equipo debe estar esperándome. Hasta luego y ya sabes"-**

**-****"Sí"****-** dijo y enseguida entró a su oficina, puso una mirada de shock pegada en sus facciones al ver tantos papeleos encima de su escritorio que casi le da un paro cardíaco. –"**Genma, ¿qué significa esto?"****-** preguntó cortésmente.

**-"La Hokage me ordenó traértelos porque ella y Shizune saldrán de la aldea a una reunión entre las cinco grandes naciones y me pidió que te dijera que te encargues de ellos"-**

**-****"Bien"****- **dijo resignada. Sabía que no podía negarse, es una orden de la Hokage y a ella nadie le puede decir "NO".

**-"Si no me necesitas, entonces me retiro"-**

**-"¡Espera! ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"-**

**-"Te escucho"-**

**-"Como estaré muy ocupada, no quiero que nadie me moleste"-**

**-****"Hai"****-** él afirmó saliendo de la oficina.

**-****"Será mejor que empiece"****-** suspiró.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte… Naruto, Sakura y Sai estaban impacientes esperando a su querido sensei que como de costumbre llega tarde al entrenamiento.<p>

**-****"Llega tarde"****-** gritó Naruto.

Kakashi les sonrió a sus alumnos. Levantó los brazos en un gesto pequeño **–****"Lo siento chicos, creo que me perdí por el camino de la vida**"- dijo.

**-****"Sí como no"****-** dijo Naruto sarcásticamente.

**-****"Naruto tiene razón. Usted dice eso cada vez que llega tarde"****-** Sakura agregó.

**-"Bueno, bueno… dejemos esta conversación para otro día, ahora concentrémonos en el entrenamiento"-**

**-****"¿Qué nos va a enseñar, un nuevo Jutsu o una técnica nueva como volar? Vamos Kakashi sensei, ya díganos…"****- **replicó Naruto.

-"**Está bien les diré… aprenderán una nueva técnica pero para eso deberán trabajar en equipo. ¿Entendido?"****-**

**-****"Hai"****-** todos respondieron al unísono.

**-"Entonces comencemos"-**

* * *

><p>La noche había caído en la aldea sin embargo, Anko aún se encontraba en su oficina terminando de firmar los papeles que les encargó Lady Tsunade. Se sentía agotada pero necesitaba tenerlos listos para mañana a primera hora.<p>

Minutos después…

**-****"Al fin terminé"****-** dijo. En seguida observó por la ventana **–****"Ya oscureció. De seguro soy la única en este lugar"**- suspiró y se levantó de su silla _**–**__**"Llevaré estos documentos a la oficina de la Hokage"**__**-**_ pensó y salió de la oficina con los papeles en manos e iba caminando por el pasillo como alma solitaria _**–**__**"Tal como lo pensé… los demás ya se retiraron a sus casas… No puedo creer que perdí tanto tiempo llenando y firmando estos papeles"**__**- **_decía para sí misma hasta que se detuvo en la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, entró, los colocó encima del escritorio y saliendo se topó con Gai.

**-"Buenas noches Anko"-**

**-"¿Qué haces aquí Gai?"-**

**-"Pues ví la luz encendida y decidí entrar. Me pareció extraño que alguien trabajara a estas horas"-**

**-"Ah! Eso… me quedé hasta tarde revisando unos documentos y perdí la noción del tiempo"-**

**-"Ya entiendo"-**

**-****"Salgamos de aquí… estoy un poco cansada además tengo que buscar a Naruto, por suerte sé donde encontrarlo…"****-** dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Ambos caminaron en silencio todo el camino. Anko tuvo la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, intentó recordar, entonces miró a Gai de reojo y comprendió el motivo de su inquietud, Gai estaba callado ni siquiera alardeaba sobre sus misiones mucho menos de su estúpida llama de la juventud. Ella lo miró un poco preocupada pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta se encontró con Kakashi enfrente de ellos.

**-****"Hola amigos"****-** dijo el shinobis despreocupadamente –"**al parecer ustedes dos se llevan cada vez mejor"****-**

**-****"Idiota, busco a Naruto y Gai se ofreció para acompañarme, eso es todo"****-** respondió mirando hacia un lado para evitar que el shinobis viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas **–****"Además, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones"****-** Replicó e inmediatamente siguió su camino dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros.

**-****"Yo también debo irme, adiós Kakashi"****-** dijo Gai y luego desapareció en una bola de humo.

Kakashi sonrió por el mal momento que le hizo pasar a la pobre Anko -"_**Aún sigue siendo la misma chiquilla e inmadura de siempre, sin embargo es una kunoichi muy hermosa. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Debo estar volviéndome loco"**__**-**_ dijo para sí mismo **–****"Pero… por qué me molesta verla con alguien más…"****-**

Anko llegó al lugar en donde efectivamente Naruto se encontraba, "Ramen Ichiraku", suspiró y sin pensarlo entró **–****"Naruto vámonos, es muy tarde"****-**

**-"Mmm… dame un segundo Ichiraku me está preparando otro ramen"-**

**-****"¿Cuántos tazones ya te has comido?"****- **preguntó tomando asiento.

**-"5"-**

**-****"Aquí tienes Naruto"****-** dijo Ayame sirviéndole el ramen.

**-****"Y con este son 6. Gracias Ayame"****-** murmuró e inmediatamente comenzó a comer. Miró a Anko.

Ella tenía la cabeza recostada en los codos mirando distraídamente hacia el horizonte. Pensaba lo que había sucedido en la fiesta. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar a Kakashi y el sentir de su bien formado cuerpo junto a ella. Un ligero calor recorrió su cuerpo al rememorar esa cercanía provocando que en ella creciera un nuevo sentimiento que jamás había sentido, al extremo que estuvo a punto de besarlo y sino hubiera sido por Gai esto habría sucedido. Ella se sacudió tratando de olvidar ese último pensamiento.

**-****"¿Anko te encuentras bien?"****-** el ninja preguntó sacándola de su mundo.

**-****"Sí… pensaba en**…"- dijo un tanto aturdida.

**-"Mmm…"-**

**-"No es nada, olvídalo"-**

**-****"Claro que no, estabas pensando en Kakashi sensei ¿cierto?"****-** alegó descaradamente.

**-****"¿Eh? Por supuesto que no"****-** negó absolutamente ruborizada

**-****"Mmm… no lo sé"****-** siseó tratando de ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

**-****"Ya es hora de irnos"****-** ella le interrumpió e inmediatamente salió del lugar con un gesto de despedida.

**-****"¡Anko espérame!"****-** gritó. Terminó rápidamente su ramen –"**La cuenta por favor"****-**

**-****"No te preocupes Naruto, ella pagó la cuenta"****-** dijo Ayame.

**-"¿Eh? Pero…"-**

**-****"Deberías apresurarte si quieres alcanzarla"****-** dijo el viejo.

**-****"Tiene razón. Hasta mañana"****- **murmuró alejándose. Saltó después y se puso a caminar a su lado.

**-****"Adiós Naruto"****-** la chica musitó.

Ambos se alejaron a lo largo del camino. Iban conversando calmadamente. Naruto hablaba tan emocionado que Anko se limitaba a sonreír. Desde que se enteraron que eran hermanos, es la primera vez que dialogan de esa manera. Para ella, siendo una kunoichi con muchas responsabilidades saber esa verdad no fue fácil, sin embrago, decidió aceptarla porque no quería que él sufriera solo como ella tiempo atrás. Se preocupa por él y lo cuida como lo haría una verdadera madre, trata de ser su mejor amiga y demostrarle que ante cualquier problema puede contar con ella.

Naruto por su parte, intenta llevar la fiesta en paz obedeciendo sus órdenes, ignorando los regaños y escuchando sus consejos. No son los mejores hermanos pero intentan serlo. Ambos son idénticos cuanto a carácter hiperactivo y alegre; se preocupan por los demás, más que por sí mismos, tanto que darían su vida para protegerlos. Mientras caminaban, de repente Anko sintió una presencia fuera de lo común y se detuvo.

**-****"¿Ocurre algo?"****-** preguntó Naruto.

**-****"No es nada, sigamos"****-** dijo sonriente y continuó caminando. En efecto, alguien los observaba de lejos, entre las sombras pero no era el momento ni el lugar como para un enfrentamiento. _**–**__**"Así que él envió a su conejillo de indias. La pregunta es… para qué"**__**- **_pensó seriamente.

_Continuará…_


	5. La Misión

**Capítulo 5- La Misión**

-"**Buenos días Anko"****-** dijo una voz masculina entrando a su oficina.

**-"Buenos días Iruka. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?"-**

**-"Necesito que vengas conmigo a la academia"-**

**-****"¿A la academia?"****-** preguntó extrañada.

**-"Sí. Quiero que revises unos cuantos documentos de los nuevos estudiantes que han ingresado"-**

**-****"Está bien. De todas maneras no tengo nada qué hacer"****- **dijo parándose de su silla y ambos salieron.

Dos horas después…

Anko se encontraba en la sala de profesores examinando los registros. **–****"Todos los documentos están en orden, sin embargo, hay muchos estudiantes"****- **Anko afirmó colocando los papeles sobre la mesa.

**-****"Así es, de hecho hemos tenido que dividir las aulas hasta que terminen de construir las demás"****-** Dijo un maestro.

**-"Entiendo"-**

**-****"Lo conveniente sería que los salones estén listos lo más rápido posible"****-** murmuró otro maestro.

**-****"Sí pero necesitamos la autorización de un superior"****-** dijo Iruka e inmediatamente todos miraron a Anko al unísono.

La kunoichi se puso un poco nerviosa y la apareció una gotita estilo animé **–****"Bien,****bien, veré qué puedo hacer, pero no les prometo nada"****-**

**-****"Gracias Anko"**- murmuró Iruka.

**-****"No se preocupen, hicieron bien en informarme"****-** dijo ella poniéndose de pie **–****"Si ya no me necesitan entonces me retiro"****-**

Saliendo por la puerta, el sol iluminó su rostro. Se protegió los ojos con la palma de su mano derecha y miró hacia el cielo **–****"¡Qué hermoso día!"****-** susurró y sonrió **–****"Primero iré a comer algo y después hablaré con la Hokage. Sí, eso haré"****-** pensó y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo sorprendida al ver que enfrente de ella venía Kakashi leyendo su libro distraídamente. Él sintió una presencia conocida y se detuvo, levantó su mirada y la contempló detenidamente. Decidió acercarse a ella y mientras lo hacía su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

**-"Hola Anko"-**

**-****"Kakashi"****-** murmuró evidenciando un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y un ligero temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo al verlo frente a ella.

Ambos se miraron fijamente recordando todo lo que había sucedido esa noche en la fiesta y el rubor cubrió sus respectivos rostros. El viento sopló repentinamente haciendo que el cabello de la kunoichi bailara en el aire, lo cual tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y voltear su mirada hacia el lado contrario.

Inmediatamente Kakashi reaccionó _**–**__**"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Será qué…?"**__**-**_ pensó y sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar esas dudas que tanto le atormentan _**–**__**"Sólo hay una forma de saberlo"**__**-**_ se dijo a sí mismo y se acercó a ella. Posó su mano en la mejilla de la kunoichi. Anko, por su parte, lo miró sorprendida, sonrojada y totalmente paralizada. Era consciente de lo que Kakashi pensaba a hacer pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, estaba perdida en su mirada. Él se fue acercando al rostro de Anko hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia; luego se acercó aún más para poder romper aquellos centímetros que lo alejaban del hermoso rostro de la kunoichi y en el punto en que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

**-****"Hola amigos"****-** dijo una voz alegre.

Rápidamente los ninjas se separaron muy apenados y cada uno mirando en direcciones opuestas para que no se les notara tanto el rubor, aunque a Kakashi se les notaba menos por la máscara.

Kurenai los miraba con picardía mientras se acercaba –"**Los he estado buscando y me dijeron que se encontraban aquí"****-** dijo tratando de alivianar el momento.

**-****"¿Sucede algo?"****-** preguntó el shinobi volviendo a la normalidad.

**-"No realmente, pero la Hokage pide tu presencia en su oficina"-**

**-****"Iré de inmediato"****-** dijo tranquilamente y con un gesto de despedida desapareció en una bola de humo.

**-****"¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?"****-** preguntó muy curiosa la pelinegra.

**-****"Nada"****-** respondió Anko sonrojada al recordar el acercamiento repentino que tuvo con Kakashi.

**-"Claro… ¿Y lo que acabo de ver?"-**

**-****"Ni siquiera yo lo sé"****-** murmuró con una mirada de tristeza. **–****"realmente no sé lo que me pasa"****-**

**-"Umm… lo que me pareció es que a ti te gusta Kakashi"-**

**-****"¿Qué? ¿Yo… él?"****-** Anko no sabía qué decir.

**-"Sí, deberías hablar con él y confesarle lo que sientes"-**

**-****"No podría"****-** susurró entristecida. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ambas. En el fondo, Anko sabe que su amiga tiene razón pero si él no siente lo mismo por ella y la rechaza o quizás esté interesado en otra y por eso no puede corresponderle… no quisiera sufrir esa decepción tan grande. Ella es fuerte pero no soportaría una desilusión como esa, definitivamente no lo soportaría –"**discúlpame, tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos"****-** dijo y con un movimiento de la mano en modo de despedida, desapareció.

**-****"Qué obstinada"****-** Kurenai siseó y luego suspiró.

* * *

><p>Anko se dirigía a hablar con la Hokage. Caminaba distraída pensando en lo que Kurenai le había dicho. Se detuvo en la puerta del despacho, tomó un poco de aire y suspiró. Poco a poco levantó su mano para tocar la manilla de la puerta, pero ésta se abrió sola.<p>

-"**No deberías estar tan distraída"****-** dijo una conocida voz saliendo del despacho.

**-****"Kakashi"****-** ella susurró y retrocedió unos pasos mientras él cerraba la puerta. Luego la miró directamente a los ojos. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que Anko quedara sin palabras durante un minuto. Cuando recobró la compostura habló: **-****"¿Qué te pasa?"****-**

**-****"Nada… no me pasa nada"****-** respondió y le alborotó el pelo. Anko puso mala cara y Kakashi sonrió.

**-"¿De qué te ríes?"-** preguntó molesta, pero no obtuvo ninguna contestación más bien, él se aproximó aún más y con un movimiento leve posó su mano en la mejilla de Anko rozándola cariñosamente mientras sonreía con su ojo cerrado. Después se apartó de ella y tomó su camino alejándose a lo largo del pasillo dejando una kunoichi totalmente desconcertada.

En seguida ella sacudió su cabeza y entró al despacho de la Hokage **–****"Lady Tsunade necesito hablar con usted"****-**

**-****"Anko me alegra que hayas venido"****-** pronunció la Hokage **–****"tengo una misión asignada para ti"****-**

**-"¿Qué clase de misión?"-**

**-"Te lo diré en un minuto en cuanto lleguen tus subordinados"-**

**-"¿Subordinados?"-**

A continuación entraron tres shinobis: Kotetsu, Izumo y Raindou.

**-****"Ya estamos aquí… disculpe la demora"****-** dijo Kotetsu.

**-****"Está bien, ahora les explicaré lo que implica esta misión"****-** dijo Tsunade y giró su silla hacia el frente de la ventana –"**Su misión es proteger unos pergaminos secretos que son muy importantes para Konoha ya que si no están completos son inútiles y no pueden ser descifrados. Estos pergaminos contienen una gran cantidad de jutsus prohibidos y éstos no deben caer en manos enemigas de lo contrario, la aldea podría ser… devastada"****-**

**-****"En este pergamino está toda la información necesaria para realizar la misión"****-** informó Shizune mientras entregaba el pergamino a Anko.

**-"El equipo será liderado por Anko y los demás obedecerán sus órdenes, entendido"-**

**-****"Hai"**- los shinobis dijeron al unísono y salieron del despacho.

**-****"Anko"****-** llamó Tsunade y la kunoichi se detuvo –"**Ten cuidado"****-**

**-****"Sí"****-** musitó y salió de la oficina.

* * *

><p>El calor del sol se apoderó de Anko. El sudor corría por su cuello y el pelo pegado a él. Ella y su equipo saltaban de árbol en árbol. Trató de concentrarse en la misión por delante pero su mente indagaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.<p>

**-****"Capitana, ¿Se encuentra bien?"****-** preguntó Izumo.

Anko sacudió su cabeza y respondió **–****"Sí, pero por favor dejemos las formalidades, me hacen sentir… mayor"****-**

**-****"Como diga mi comandante"****-** dijo Kotetsu y sonrió.

Ella suspiró **–****"Con ustedes no hay remedio"****-** murmuró y los demás sonrieron –"**Démonos prisa y recuperemos esos pergaminos para que podamos terminar esta misión lo más rápido posible"****-**

**-****"Hai"****-** ellos respondieron.

* * *

><p>El escuadrón siete entrenaba en el bosque con gran esmero y dedicación mientras que el sol se ocultaba y llegada la noche decidieron cancelarlo, porque se sentían muy agotados.<p>

-"**Bueno chicos, el entrenamiento terminó por hoy**"- les dijo Kakashi **–****"Mañana continuaremos"****-**

**-****"Hai"****-** dijeron.

Naruto caminaba en la aldea en dirección a su casa. Sakura se quedó mirándolo e Ino se le acercó silenciosamente por detrás –"**No me digas que estás espiando a Naruto"****-** dijo descaradamente.

**-****"Ino"****-** susurró y explotó **–****"Claro que no… más bien, no serás tú la que espía"****-**

**-****"Yo… espiando. Estás loca"****-** dijo inocentemente.

**-"No me digas. Entonces por qué estás aquí, si se supone que tu casa queda al otro lado"-**

**-"Ah! Pues yo estaba…"**- Ino no sabía qué decir.

**-****"Persiguiendo a Sai"****-** Sakura terminó.

**-"Por supuesto que no"-**

**-"Sí como no"-**

**-****"Ahss ¡Qué fastidio con ustedes dos!"****-** murmuró una voz por detrás y ambas giraron.

**-"Shikamaru"-** dijeron las chicas.

**-****"Primero peleaban por Sasuke y ahora por quién… por Chouji"****-** replicó Shikamaru.

**-****"Shikamaru no bromees de esa manera ¿Quieres?"****-** se quejó Chouji.

**-****"¿Y ustedes qué rayos hacen aquí?"****-** Ino preguntó.

**-****"Decidí dar una vuelta porque estaba aburrido** _**("¿Y desde cuándo no?"**_- pensó Ino) **y de camino me encontré con Chouji"****-**

**-****"Entiendo, ¿Y Sakura?"****-** les preguntó al darse cuenta que la pelirosa ya no estaba.

**-****"Dijo que tenía cosas qué hacer y luego se fue"****-** Chouji respondió mientras comía e Ino hizo una rabieta **–****"Esa Sakura me las va a pagar, juro que me las va a pagar"****-**

**-"Ino no deberías enojarte tanto"-**

**-"Sí, Shikamaru tiene razón de lo contrario te saldrán canas verdes"-**

**-****"Ojalá"****-** gritó enfurecida. Los shinobis se les deslizó una gotita estilo animé.

* * *

><p>Es un hermoso y cálido día en Konoha, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y alegría, y el viento soplaba delicadamente. La aldea se veía tranquila porque la mayoría de los ninjas están en misiones, algunos entrenando y otros trabajando. A pesar de ser un día maravilloso para descansar es imposible, hay mucho qué hacer, las misiones llegan una tras otra pero Tsunade toma todo a la ligera, sentada en su despacho y bebiendo sake a escondidas de Shizune y la pobre Shizune haciendo todo el trabajo.<p>

Kurenai se encontraba en su casa asomada en la ventana regando las flores mientras que Asuma la observaba a lo lejos sin poder decidirse si saludarla o no (N/A. ¡Hombre, que poco valor tiene para con las mujeres!). Kakashi como siempre leyendo su estúpido libro mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Todos muy felices pero la felicidad no dura mucho o sí.

Anko aún estaba fuera de la aldea realizando la misión que le asignaron junto a tres más. Tenía en su poder los pergaminos que debían proteger e iban de regreso a Konoha, saltando de árbol en árbol con Anko en frente del grupo. Sin embargo…

**-****"Nos están siguiendo"****-** informó Raindou.

**-****"Tienes razón, aproximadamente son algunos 9 ó quizás 10"****-** replicó Kotetsu.

**-****"En total son 12"****-** dijo Anko y los shinobis la miraron sorprendidos –"**12 ninjas del sonido, probablemente todos sean jounin… llevan un buen rato siguiéndonos… lo que me sorprende es que aún no nos han atacado"****-**

**-****"¿Lo sabía… y por qué no nos informó antes?"****-** preguntó Izumo.

**-"No conviene un enfrentamiento en este lugar… de seguro ellos conocen la zona mejor que nosotros… además, he construido trampas por todas partes. Sólo espero que eso los retrase unos cuantos minutos"-**

**-****"Pero, ¿En qué momento pudo…?"****-** Kotetsu comenzó, pero Anko volvió la cabeza y les dijo: **-****"Cuando nos detuvimos hace un rato invoqué un clon de sombras que me mantiene informada de todos sus movimientos"****-**

**-****"¿Y cuál es el plan?"****- **interrogó Raindou.

**-****"Bien… esto es lo que vamos a hacer…"****-** Anko comenzó a decir.

-"**Señor al parecer no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia**"- informó un ninja del sonido a su jefe.

**-****"Bien, prepárense para emboscarlos, debemos quitarles esos pergaminos y si ellos ponen resistencia elimínenlos"****-** dijo el jefe **–****"¿Entendido?"****-**

**-****"Hai"****-** dijeron todos.

-"**Ese plan podría funcionar"**- murmuró Kotetsu.

**-****"Si alguien tiene otra idea este ese el mejor momento para decirla"****- **dijo la kunoichi. Los chicos se miraron entre sí pero ninguno intercambió palabras. –"_**Como lo imaginé"**__**-**_ ella pensó y les dijo –"**El plan se llevará a cabo cuando las trampas se activen ¿Ya saben lo que van a hacer?"****-**

**-****"Sí"****- **respondieron.

**-****"Entonces… comencemos"****-** Anko informó. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a formar sellos de manos con rapidez y precisión **–****"Activación"****-** susurró abriendo sus ojos y se escuchó una gran explosión en el lugar donde estaba el enemigo. –"**Es el momento**"- les dijo a sus compañeros.

**-****"Sí"****-** respondieron y luego se separaron.

Kotetsu inmediatamente envió una paloma mensajera a la aldea pero de repente un puñado de shurikens fue exceso de velocidad hacia su cara. Anko reaccionó rápidamente y apareció frente a él. Sacó un puñado de kunais y los lanzó desviando la dirección de las shurikens.

-"**Gracias Anko"**- le dijo.

**-****"Debemos tener cuidado**"- ella le advirtió y él asintió.

**-****"Bien hecho, eres rápida"****-** siseó una voz y de la oscuridad salieron los ninjas del sonido. Anko maldijo en voz baja.

**-****"Elimínenlos"****-** ordenó uno de ellos.

_Continuará…_


	6. Contraataque

**Capítulo 6- Contraataque**

De repente los 12 ninjas atacaron. Anko hizo una señal y un puñado de kunais salieron entre las sombras dejando a cuatro enemigos fuera de combate. Luego Izumo y Raindou aparecieron en la pelea.

Anko saltó hacia atrás y miró a sus compañeros quienes tomando su pista asintieron en señal de aprobación. Inmediatamente ella comenzó a hacer señales de mano. Dos enormes serpientes aparecieron con una enorme nube de humo y los shinobis de la hoja se agacharon protegiendo sus ojos –"**Ahora, ataquen"****-** ordenó. Las serpientes se lanzaron contra ellos y los derrotaron en cuestión de segundos dejándolos completamente inconscientes. La batalla terminó. Después Anko se acercó a sus mascotas y las acarició –"**Gracias por su ayuda, son muy buenas chicas"****-** les susurró y ambas desaparecieron.

**-****"Eso fue rápido"****-** dijo Kotetsu mientras ataba a unos cuantos enemigos en el tronco de un árbol.

**-****"Sí"****-** respondió Izumo haciendo lo mismo que Kotetsu.

-_**"Ella es muy buena en lo que hace… con razón es una jounin de élite"**__**-**_ pensó Raindou.

**-****"Continuemos"****-** dijo la kunoichi volviéndose a ellos. De pronto tuvo la más extraña sensación de que alguien los observaba. Rápidamente lanzó un kunai hacia los arbustos y sus compañeros la miraron desconcertados. Ella se acercó lentamente a los arbustos y abrió mucho los ojos en estado de shock al ver que había matado una serpiente blanca _**-**__**"Esto no es bueno"**__**-**_ pensó.

* * *

><p>Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho firmando documentos. Shizune entró rápidamente sin tocar la puerta <strong>–<strong>**"¡Lady Tsunade!"****-** llamó.

**-"¿Qué sucede Shizune?"-**

**-****"Acaba de llegar este mensaje**"- dijo mientras le entregaba el papel **–****"Es del equipo de Anko… están en problemas"****-**

La Hokage leyó el mensaje y golpeó su escritorio en estado de enojo **–****"Envía un escuadrón de cazadores Ambu"****-** ordenó.

**-****"Sí mi Lady"**- respondió y salió de la oficina.

**-****"Maldición, espero que él no tenga nada que ver con esto"****-** dijo irritada **–****"Orochimaru"****-**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**"Anko, ¿Qué sucede?"****-** preguntó Raindou.

Ella miró hacia el cielo _**–**__**"Algo no está bien, eran doce a menos que…"**__**-**_ pensó **–****"Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes"****-** ordenó.

**-****"Es demasiado tarde, Anko"****-** dijo una conocida voz aproximándose hacia ellos.

**-****"Kabuto"****-** ella susurró.

**-"Vaya, no pensé que fueras capaz de sentir mi presencia. Se nota que Orochimaru te entrenó"-**

**-"Así que el anfitrión de esta fiesta es Orochimaru"-**

**-"Sí Anko. Él desea poseer los pergaminos que tú proteges… ya que son muy importantes para sus experimentos"-**

**-"¿Y crees que permitiré que los obtengas? No me hagas reír"-**

**-"Mi intención no es matarla pero si se pone agresiva tengo permitido hacerlo"-**

**-"Tus amenazas no me asustan"-**

**-****"No esperaba menos de la estudiante de Lord Orochimaru"****-** dijo sacando de su bolsa un kunai.

_**-**__**"Maldito"**__**-**_ pensó y tomando un kunai de su abrigo se lanzó contra él, quien no pudo evitar el ataque y en un segundo sintió el kunai rozándole el cuello.

**-****"Es rápida"****-** dijo Izumo sorprendido.

Kabuto sonrió y comenzó a deshacerse delante de los ojos de Anko _**–**__**"Clon de agua"**__**- **_ella sintió una presencia a su espalda, giró rápidamente justo a tiempo para detener la kunai de Kabuto. Los shinobis intervinieron para ayudarla pero Kabuto fue más rápido que ellos y los derrotó fácilmente. Cayeron al suelo muy mal heridos.

**-****"Eres un maldito"****-** ella musitó y comenzó a realizar señas de manos _**–**__**"Arte Ninja, estilo de fuego: Jutsu flama de dragón"**__**-**_ inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y lo expulsó con fuego en forma de espiral pero Kabuto rápidamente formó una burbuja de agua para protegerse provocando una enorme bocanada de vapor por todo el lugar. Cuando el vapor se disipó ella vio que el shinobis no tenía ningún rasguño.

**-****"Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente"****-** dijo Kabuto.

**-****"Gran serpientes de las sombras"****-** siseó y de sus brazos salieron serpientes que se dirigieron hacia Kabuto atrapándolo inmediatamente. Anko se acercó pero él se transformó en un tronco. _**–**__**"Sustitución**_"- pensó y agudizó su oído. Escuchó un sonido que provenía del madero **–****"Papel bomba"**- dijo e inmediatamente cubrió su rostro. El tronco estalló. La explosión lanzó a Anko a un metro de distancia hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

**-****"Anko"****-** susurró Raindou que aún seguía tirado en el suelo y luego perdió el conocimiento.

La kunoichi respiraba con dificultad por el impacto del golpe. De sus labios escapó una gota de sangre deslizándose por su barbilla. Se puso de pie balanceándose ligeramente. Poco a poco levantó una mano y se limpió la sangre de su boca. Kabuto sonrió y luego desapareció. Anko intentó buscarlo con la mirada y nada ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia.

**-****"¡Anko detrás de ti!"****-** Kotetsu anunció.

Ella giró rápidamente logrando esquivar la kunai de Kabuto pero éste hizo un ligero movimiento y alcanzó lesionar la frente de Anko golpeando el metal de su banda. La banda voló por encima de su cabeza y él giró su pierna hacia atrás y en un movimiento rápido pateó el estómago de la chica impulsándola hacia atrás, ocasionando que su pelo se soltara. En pocos segundos, ella se puso de pie débilmente mientras su frente sangraba. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente lesionado, apenas podía levantarse _**–**__**"Creo que lo subestimé y si no hago algo este tipo acabará conmigo pero mi chakra…"**__**-**_ se dijo a sí misma. De repente, la marca de maldición comenzó a impulsar y cayó de rodillas. Anko se congeló debido al dolor trasiego a través de su cuerpo.

**-****"¿Te duele?... entonces acabaré con tu sufrimiento"****-** le dijo Kabuto. Luego comenzó a liberar chakra en su mano derecha tomando forma de espada. Se dirigió hacia a Anko para atacarla y en el punto en que iba a atravesar el pecho de la kunoichi.

**-****"Es suficiente"****-** ordenó una fría voz sosteniendo el brazo de Kabuto.

**-****"Pero…"****-** replicó.

**-"La necesitamos viva para perfeccionar mi nuevo Jutsu"-**

**-"Como diga Lord Orochimaru"-**

Orochimaru se aproximó a Anko y se arrodilló frente a ella **–****"Esa marca te está quemando ¿Cierto?"****-** le dijo con tono de burla. Anko, temblando del dolor desvió su mirada en señal de rechazo. Él acariciándole su mejilla le susurró –"**Aún me odias por lo que te hice ¿verdad?"****-** suspiró **–****"Anko, ahora dime dónde escondiste los pergaminos. Si me dices prometo dejar vivos a tus amigos"****-**

Ella no podía permitir que ellos murieran muchos menos por su culpa y soportando el fuerte dolor de su cuerpo le indicó con la mirada donde los había escondido. Orochimaru miró a su subordinado y éste asintió e inmediatamente encontró los pergaminos en la mochila de la kunoichi **–****"Gracias Anko pero también necesito… que vengas conmigo**"- le dijo y con un ligero movimiento de la mano la golpeó detrás de la cabeza (en la espina dorsal) provocando que ella perdiera el sentido. Estando ella inconsciente. Él la tomó en sus brazos. –**"Kabuto es hora de irnos"****-**

**-****"Sí"**- respondió y desaparecieron en el aire.

**-****"Anko"****-** Kotetsu susurró mientras se desvanecía.

* * *

><p>En la Torre Hokage…<p>

**-****"Lady Tsunade, traigo malas noticias"****-** dijo Shizune entrando al despacho.

**-"¿Qué sucedió?"-**

**-****"El escuadrón liderado por Anko fue atacado. Los cazadores especiales Ambu los encontraron muy mal heridos. En este momento están en el **centro médico recibiendo las atenciones necesarias"- se detuvo y prosiguió -"**Los Ambu me entregaron esto"****-** informó mientras le entregaba los pergaminos.

**-****"Esos son…"****-** dijo asombrada y Shizune asintió **–****"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"****-**

**-****"Antes que el enemigo los atacara, crearon trampas alrededor del lugar para luego activarlas y así crear una distracción que les permitió sustituir los verdaderos pergaminos por otros totalmente falsos. Pero eso no es todo"****- **hizo una pausa y continuó. **–****"Quien los atacó fue… Kabuto y"****-**

**-****"Orochimaru"****-** Tsunade interrumpió.

**-"Efectivamente. Hay algo más… no sólo se llevaron los pergaminos falsos, también… secuestraron a Anko"-**

Tsunade explotó golpeando su escritorio **–****"Necesito que llames inmediatamente a Kakashi, Yamato, Yugao y a Asuma"****-** gritó enfurecida –"**AHORA"****-**

**-****"Sí, sí, ya voy"****-** dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta.

**-****"Orochimaru, si le haces algo a Anko juro que te mato"****-** se dijo a sí misma.

20 minutos después…

**-****"Los mandé a llamar porque son los indicados para este tipo de misión"****-** dijo. Luego se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana –"**El tercer Hokage y yo temíamos que este día llegara. El día en que…"****- **se detuvo. Apretó los puños y prosiguió. –"**Por años, Orochimaru se dedicó a perfeccionar un Jutsu muy peligroso incluso para quien lo porta pero para llevar a cabo este Jutsu se necesita una considerable cantidad de chakra"****-**

**-****"En otras palabras, necesita extraer ese chakra de un cuerpo que soporte y posea esa cantidad, ¿cierto?"****-** dijo Yamato. Tsunade asintió y miró a Shizune y ella se acercó a los ninjas para mostrarles un objeto.

**-****"Acaso es…"****-** Kakashi dijo desconcertado.

**-****"Sí Kakashi, es la banda de Anko. Orochimaru la ha secuestrado"****-** anunció la Hokage y los demás quedaron sorprendidos.

_**-**__**"Anko"**__**-**_ Kakashi pensó. Cerró su ojo visible y apretó fuertemente sus puños para ocultar su furia; sin embargo, Asuma y Yamato se percataron de la reacción del shinobi. Abrió su ojo y tomó en sus manos la banda que sostenía Shizune.

**-****"Su misión es encontrarla y traerla de vuelta sana y salva"****- **ordenó la Hokage.

**-****"Hai"****-** respondieron y mientras salían de la oficina…

**-"Kakashi espera"-** llamó Tsunade y él giró.

Continuará…


	7. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 7- Recuerdos**

En un lugar oscuro y frío, Anko se encontraba en una habitación acostada en una cama, el cabello esparcido, atada de pies y manos con un fuerte metal y un gotero adjunto a su muñeca izquierda. Lentamente abrió los ojos e intentó liberarse pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron.

**-****"Por más que te esfuerces será inútil"****- **dijo Orochimaru mientras se aproximaba.

**-"¿Por qué haces esto?"-**

**-"Tu más que nadie conoce mis objetivos. Sabes… tenía grandes expectativas sobre ti, pudiste haber elegido quedarte conmigo y obtener todo el poder que tanto anhelabas pero elegiste tu propio camino… Creí que era tu modelo a seguir…"-**

**-****"Eso era antes de comprender la clase de monstruo que utiliza a sus estudiantes como ratas de laboratorio sólo para experimentar con ellos de la manera más vil y cruel sin importarle si sobreviven o no. Eres un monstruo, yo… yo lo admiraba… tanto que deseaba ser tan fuerte y sabia como usted. Lo creí como un padre para mí pero me equivoqué y esa equivocación casi me costó la vida"****-** dijo entrecortadamente. La marca de maldición impulsó fuertemente y ella abrió mucho los ojos debido al intenso dolor procedente de su cuello. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras las marcas se extendían por encima del hombro y la cara. Su respiración se tornó agitada y el sudor cubría todo su cuerpo **–****"¿Qué me está pasando?"****-** preguntó sobresaltada.

**-"El líquido que recorre tu cuerpo es veneno de serpiente, lo cual me permite extraer todo tu chakra incluyendo el de la marca de maldición"-** suspiró con desgane **–"el sello que la mantiene encadenada está a punto de romperse y sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?"-** Anko se horrorizó y él sonrió **–"será mejor que no te resistas, de todas maneras no puedes detenerla…"**- le advirtió y luego se alejó para darle paso a Kabuto, quien se acercó a ella e inyectó un líquido extraño en el cuello de la chica **–****"Ahora tendrás un largo sueño"****-** informó.

**-"Orochimaru-sama"-** susurró la kunoichi mientras perdía el conocimiento.

_**-"Anko, ¡ojala! algún día puedas perdonarme"-**_ Orochimaru pensó tristemente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Kakashi y su equipo seguían la pista para encontrar a Anko. Saltaban de árbol en árbol con Pakkun delante del grupo. Asuma tenía la mirada puesta en Kakashi. En tantos años siendo amigos nunca lo había visto tan furioso y preocupado. Siempre ha sido un hombre calmado, sereno y tranquilo, ni siquiera las estupideces y metidas de patas de Naruto lo han sacado de sus casillas. Yugao también miraba al jounin, estaba sorprendida por su actitud pero al fin comprendió que él nunca la miraría en la forma que ella desea porque su corazón está ocupado por alguien más –"<em><strong>será mejor hacerme la idea de una buena vez. Él no me ama sino a ella<strong>_"- se dijo a sí misma.

**-****"Bien, estamos cerca"****-** dijo Pakkun.

**-****"¿Estás seguro?"****-** preguntó Kakashi.

**-****"Sí"****-** afirmó. Luego olfateó un aroma peculiar y decidió ir a ese lugar –"**Por aquí"****-** exclamó y el equipo lo siguió desviándose del camino.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**"¿QUEEE? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?"****-** Naruto estalló en ira.

**-****"Naruto cálmate**"- sugirió Sakura.

**-"¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ese bastardo de Orochimaru tiene a Anko?"-**

**-****"No te preocupes un equipo de jounin ya la están buscando"****-** siseó Shikamaru.

**-****"Shikamaru tiene razón además, preocuparse no sirve de nada**"- dijo Ino.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto y colocó su mano en el hombro del chico **–****"te aseguro que ella regresará sana y salva… Kakashi sensei lo prometió"****-**

**-****"¿Kakashi sensei?"****-** preguntó Naruto confundido y los demás asintieron.

**-****"Él es quien está liderando el equipo de búsqueda"****-** Sakura le informó.

**-****"Quizás tengan razón"****-** dijo y miró al cielo.

* * *

><p>-"<strong>Pakkun, ¿Qué encontraste?"-<strong> Kakashi interrogó mientras se acercaba a él. El perrito le entregó un pequeño objeto. –"_**Es el prendedor de Anko**_"- el shinobi pensó y cerró su mano sobre el broche.

**-"Señor. Si no me equivoco esa chica es la misma que hace años usted…"-**

**-"Sí Pakkun, Anko es la chica de la cual yo me…"-**

**-"Kakashi, estamos listos para continuar"-** informó Yamato interrumpiendo la conversación del jounin con su mascota.

**-"Entonces prosigamos**"- murmuró y todos desaparecieron en el aire.

* * *

><p>La marca de maldición de Anko cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo. Permanecía inconsciente sin embrago, aún dormida luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que la marca se liberara pero su chakra estaba siendo extraído dejándola cada vez más débil. Entre sueños su memoria emergió…<p>

_**-"¿Dónde… dónde estoy?-**_

_Cerca de un viejo roble se encuentra una pequeña niña de pelo púrpura. Ella está llorando con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Un chico de pelo plateado se acercó a ella lentamente y en silencio se arrodilló frente a ella._

_**-"Al fin te encontré"-** dijo. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sus pequeños ojos grises –"**Anko, no debiste salir así además, Rin es una tonta no sabe lo que dice"-**_

_**-"De todas maneras ella no debió decirme eso"-**_

_**-"No le hagas caso ¿Sí?"-** le dijo y ella asintió. Él se rió suavemente, sacó un pequeño objeto y la extendió su mano. Anko levantó una ceja interrogante. –"**Es para ti"****-**_

_La chica tomó la cajita y la abrió**-"¿Un collar?"-** preguntó ella, tanto una pregunta y una declaración a la vez._

_**-"Si lo miras bien, te darás cuenta que el accesorio se abre"-**__él murmuró._

_Anko siguió su instinto y lo abrió **–"¡Es un cristal de roca!"-** exclamó felizmente._

_-"__**Sí. De hecho compré dos"-**__informó y sacó de su bolsillo un collar igual al anterior__–"__**Este lo usaré yo. Así los dos tendremos uno igual**__"-_

_Anko no contuvo la emoción y lo abrazó fuertemente **–"Gracias Kakashi"-** susurró. Kakashi correspondió su abrazo. Cuando ambos finalmente se apartaron, se limitaron a sonreír._

La escena cambió…

_**-"Hola Anko"-** saludó Kakashi que venía detrás de su mejor amiga._

_**-"Kakashi, hola"-**__ella respondió alegremente y contempló la escena detrás de Kakashi._

_Obito y Rin peleando como de costumbre…_

_**-"Idiota. Por tu culpa la misión falló"-** dijo Rin._

_**-"No me eches la culpa por tu ineptitud"-** Obito respondió._

_**-"Cállate Obito ¿Tú qué sabes?"-**__gritó Rin._

_Kakashi suspiró. Anko se rió un poco y murmuró –"**Esos dos no tienen remedio"-**_

_**-"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo… Oye Anko… ¿Aceptas comer conmigo?"-**_

_**-"Pero… ¿Y tus compañeros?"-**_

_**-"No te preocupes por ellos. Cada vez que discuten todo termina en tragedia además, hoy no tengo ganas de ver cómo se agraden"-**_

_**-"Umm… está bien"-**_

_A continuación, los dos caminaron muy sonrientes en dirección a un restaurante de dangos olvidándose completamente de sus amigos._

_Kakashi se encontraba en el bosque, sentado en la hierba y mirando a las estrellas._

_**-"Aquí estás"-** dijo Anko alegremente._

_**-"Creí que estarías festejando con los demás"**- él murmuró y miró a la hierba a su lado. Tomando su pista ella se sentó a su lado._

_**-"Si no estás tú, no tengo motivos para quedarme"-** siseó contemplando la luna **–"Este lugar tiene una agradable vista ¿no lo crees así?"-**_

_**-"Sí, por eso lo frecuento cada vez que puedo"-**_

_Después de varios minutos en silencio, Anko tomó la palabra –"**Kakashi"-**_

_**-"Mmm…"-**_

_**-"Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?"-**_

_**-"Sí"-**_

_**-"Entonces… quiero que… hagamos una promesa"-**_

_**-"¿Una promesa?"-** preguntó confundido._

_**-"Sí"-** el rubor hizo presencia en sus delicadas mejillas. Luego miró al suelo **–"Prométeme que sin importar las adversidades o circunstancias que algún día nos separen… siempre… siempre seremos los mejores amigos"-**_

_Kakashi la miró sorprendido. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él y ruborizada le sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Él le devolvió la sonrisa **-****"Lo prometo"-**_

_**-"Gracias"-**_

Anko abrió los ojos a su pesar. La energía casi ha desaparecido de su cuerpo. Su piel pálida y ojeras bajo el párpado inferior. La marca cubría completamente su cuerpo, lo cual su chakra negativo también estaba siendo extraído.

**-"Al fin despiertas, ¿Disfrutaste recordar tu pasado?-** dijo Kabuto.

**-"¿Mi pasado?"-** preguntó débilmente.

**-"Lord Orochimaru decidió regresarte todos tus recuerdos…"-** suspiró y sonrió –"**De todas maneras morirás cuando la última gota de tu chakra sea absorbido y para eso falta aproximadamente 20 minutos. Eres muy resistente pero no lo suficiente, el veneno que corre por tu cuerpo ha alterado todos tus órganos vitales… lo mejor es que desistas**"- dijo y salió de la habitación.

_**-"¿Acaso voy a morir así, sin luchar? No… tengo que salir de aquí**__**"-**_ pensaba mientras intentaba movilizarse pero el metal la mantenía aprisionada _**–"Si libero el sello, ¿Qué esperanzas tengo de controlarlo si se apodera de mí?"-**_ sonrió débilmente _**–"Este es mi fin**_"- la marca impulsó bruscamente. Ella hizo una mueca. Sus ojos grises perdiendo su caracterizado resplandor y las lágrimas amenazaron por caer pero no lo hicieron. Recordó a sus amigos por última vez, principalmente a Kakashi y todo lo que él representa en su vida. Es cierto, se ha enamorado de él y aunque no quiera admitirlo no puede negarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>-"El aroma termina aquí"-<strong> dijo Pakkun deteniéndose en frente de una gran roca.

Yamato se acercó a la roca y agudizó su oído **–****"No hay duda, encontramos el laboratorio de Orochimaru"****-**

**-****"Ahora debemos buscar la forma de entrar"****- **murmuró Asuma.

**-"Yo me encargo"-**susurró Kakashi y comenzó a formar sellos con las manos. Concentró chakra en su mano derecha para convocar el chidori. Terminado su Jutsu golpeó la roca creando un agujero. Inmediatamente todos entraron, no duraron mucho para que los secuaces de Orochimaru aparecieran en escena.

**-"Kakashi, tú y Pakkun encuentren a Anko. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos"-** dijo Asuma.

**-"¿Están seguros?"-** preguntó Kakashi y los demás asintieron.

**-"Oye, no nos subestimes ¿Quieres?"-** replicó Yugao.

-"**No te preocupes pronto te alcanzaremos**"- continuó Asuma

**-"Gracias chicos… vamos Pakkun"-** giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr a lo largo del pasillo con Pakkun delante.

* * *

><p><strong>-"Lord Orochimaru, tenemos compañía"<strong>- informó Kabuto.

**-"Sí lo sé, tardaron mucho en encontrarnos. Sin embargo, ya tengo lo que necesito"-** dijo mientras observaba a la kunoichi. Se dio la vuelta **–"Me retiro… ya sabes lo que debes hacer"-**

**-"Sí señor"-** Kabuto sacó un kunai de su bolsa y se acercó a Anko entretanto ella seguía desmayada. Concentró chakra alrededor del cuchillo y rápidamente rompió el metal que aprisionaba a la chica. Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>-"Kakashi, detrás de esa pared"-<strong> informó Pakkun.

**-"Bien"-** nuevamente usó su chidori agujerando el muro. Contempló la escena ante sus ojos: Kabuto sonrió y miró a Kakashi fijamente mientras sostenía el kunai ensangrentado. El Ninja de la hoja pensó lo peor. Rápidamente sacó un kunai decidido a atacarlo pero Kabuto se movió hacia un lado permitiendo que el shinobi viera a Anko. Ella estaba en el suelo, las rodillas dobladas, sollozando de dolor. La marca extendida en todo su cuerpo y su respiración agitada. El pecho le sangraba por la herida que Kabuto le había causado. Kakashi la miró, una extraña mirada en sus ojos y recordó la que Tsunade le advirtió.

-Flash Back-

_**-"Kakashi, espera"-** llamó Tsunade y él giró –"**Shizune, déjanos solos"-**_

_**-"Sí mi lady"-**_

_**-"¿Qué sucede?"-**_

_**-"Tú más que nadie conoce la historia de Anko y sabes el peligro que representa en ella si la marca se activa en estas circunstancias… Podría consumirla o quizás…**(El shinobi apretó la banda que sostenía en su mano) **No podemos cometer el mismo error como con Sasuke… Kakashi, sin importar la situación, no permitas que eso suceda, tienes que evitarlo a toda costa… Por favor sálvala y tráela de regreso…"****-**_

-Flash Back-

**-"Anko"-**

**-"No des un paso más"-** Kabuto advirtió entretanto mantenía la hoja fresca y brillante de un kunai apretando la garganta de Anko –"**Sería lamentable eliminar a esta hermosa kunoichi y a la vez una satisfacción por haber sido la estudiante de Lord Orochimaru. ¿No lo crees así?... Kakashi Hatake"**- sonrió maliciosamente **–"El Ninja copia todo, en una situación, Umm… digamos difícil porque debe elegir entre cederme los pergaminos que contienen los más grandes jutsus prohibidos y los secretos de la aldea de la hoja ó la vida de ésta linda chica. ¿Qué decides?"-**

Entretanto, Anko temblaba y su respiración se le hacía cada vez más difícil. A pesar de ello con sus ojos hizo una señal que Kakashi inmediatamente comprendió.

**-"Pakkun ahora"-** Kakashi ordenó. El perrito mordió la mano de Kabuto tumbándole el kunai. El jounin se lanzó contra él. Kabuto rápidamente sacó otro kunai evitando el ataque. Ambas kunais chocaron entre sí produciendo un sonido metálico. Se separaron. Luego, Kabuto desapareció ante los ojos de Kakashi, quien puso una mano sobre su banda y la levantó por encima de su ojo, revelando el sharingan. Registró la habitación con la mirada y nada. De pronto el chico apareció a su lado, sin embargo, Kakashi giró justo a tiempo para detener la kunai. Kabuto concentró chakra para inmovilizar al jounin pero Kakashi fue más rápido y le impactó el estómago con su chidori.

**-"Pero ¿Cómo fue que…?"-** preguntó Kabuto sorprendido por la velocidad del jounin.

**-"Subestimaste a tu oponente, ese fue tu error"-**

**-"Esto no termina aquí, nos volveremos a ver las caras**"- siseó y desapareció en una bola de humo.

Anko gimió de dolor y en seguida se desvaneció. Kakashi corrió a su lado tomándola entre sus brazos –"**Anko por favor mírame"****-** le dijo preocupado. Ella lo miró casi en estado de desfallecer **–"escúchame… vas a estar bien. Te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré con la Hokage…"-**

**-"No… Kakashi, el sello se ha roto. Tengo miedo… mucho miedo de que esta cosa se apodere de mí y ser una amenaza para todos, incluyéndote**"- ella susurró con voz trémula llorando por el dolor.

Kakashi hundió la cara de Anko en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza **–"No sucederá. Resiste, estarás bien… lo prometo"****-**

****_Continuará..._


	8. Confesiones

**Capítulo 8- Confesiones**

Han pasado dos días…

Anko se encuentra acostada en una cama de hospital, débil y frágil. Vendas cubren sus manos y su pecho, y un gotero adjunto a su muñeca derecha. Sakura estaba allí verificando que el gotero continúe como es debido. Alzó la vista al abrirse la puerta. Ella se inclinó sobre la figura en la cama y retrocedió.

**-"¿Cómo está ella?"-** preguntó Kakashi.

**-"Su estado es muy delicado pero estará bien. Logramos extraerle todo el veneno de su cuerpo y sus signos vitales ya funcionan correctamente… Por ahora, necesita descansar…"-**

Kakashi se acercó y se sentó junto a la cama. Miró a Anko y a continuación le acarició el pelo. Sakura dio una mirada triste al jounin **–"Kakashi sensei…"-**susurró en voz baja. Un silencio cayó en la habitación **–"Anko sensei es muy fuerte… estoy segura que se repondrá rápidamente…**"- dijo la peli rosa.

**-"Gracias Sakura"-**

**-"Estaré cerca por si me necesita"****-** la kunoichi murmuró y el jounin asintió. Luego, ella salió del cuarto.

Kakashi acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Anko mientras le apretaba la mano izquierda para hacerle sentir que él estaba a su lado cuidándola. Ella no se movió.

**-Flash Back-**

_**-"Kakashi ¿A dónde vas?"-** Anko le exigió._

_**-"****A entrenar ¿Quieres acompañarme?"-** Kakashi preguntó y ella se rió suavemente **–"¿De qué te ríes?"-**_

_**-"Quiero mostrarte un lugar… vamos"-**__dijo tirando de él._

_Ambos se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea en un hermoso campo de flores._

_**-"¿No es hermoso?"-** ella preguntó._

_**-"Sí mucho"-** exclamó observando todo el lugar._

_**-"Kakashi… Por aquí**__"-__Anko llamó desde la distancia. Retrocedió dos pasos, tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo._

_Kakashi parpadeó y corrió hacia ella. Se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse y observó que la rodilla le sangraba._

_**-"Idiota… debes tener más cuidado"****-** le dijo mientras vendaba la herida._

_**-"Lo siento"-**_

_Él suspiró__**-"No importa"-**_

_Una mariposa volaba cerca de ellos y se posó en la nariz de la kunoichi. Ella puso mala cara y Kakashi sonrió **–"No te rías, no es gracioso**"- Anko refunfuñó._

_**-"No te enojes conmigo"-** dijo sonriendo. Cortó una rosa y se la puso a Anko en un lado de la cabeza –"**Te ves hermosa"-** susurró y sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Anko ruborizó un poco y luego sonrió._

**-Flash Back-**

Kakashi miró a Anko teniendo en cuenta la memoria que se había repetido sólo para él. Era tan claro como aquel día. Se le acercó aún más, se inclinó y le rozó la frente con un beso. Retrocedió e hizo su camino hacia la puerta.

**-****"Prométeme… que sin importar las adversidades** (Kakashi se detuvo totalmente sorprendido y se giró para verla) **o circunstancias que algún día nos separen… siempre… siempre seremos los mejores amigos…"****-** débilmente ella volvió la cabeza hacia él y ruborizada le sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Kakashi se acercó y le devolvió la sonrisa **–"Lo prometo"-**

**-"Gracias"-**susurró e intentó mover su mano. El shinobi asimiló el gesto, le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

**-"Creí que te perdería para siempre"-** dijo tristemente mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

**-"Hace falta más que eso para acabar conmigo"****-** siseó dulcemente **–"Después de todo, soy una jounin de élite de la aldea escondida entre las hojas"-** sonrió.

El shinobi la acarició la mejilla suave y delicadamente y la miró a los ojos. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que Anko sonrojara. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Era consciente de que el rubor cubría sus mejillas pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Él se fue acercando al rostro de la kunoichi hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

**-"¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?"****-** le preguntó.

**-"No"-**

**-"¿Te importa si hago esto?"-** Kakashi preguntó. Se bajó la máscara. Entonces él la besó tiernamente. Los ojos de Anko se abrieron estupefactos cuando sus labios tocaron los de Kakashi. Inconscientemente ella cerró sus ojos y la correspondió el beso de la misma manera dejándose llevar completamente por sus sentimientos. Finalmente rompieron el beso. **-"Anko, me gustas… todo este tiempo he tenido que callar mis sentimientos por no tener valor de confesártelo, pero yo…"-** hizo una pausa y prosiguió **–****"Ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Anko te amo** (la kunoichi lo miró totalmente desconcertada), **eres lo más importante para mí… Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, estar siempre a tu lado… Una vez te perdí y no quiero volver a perderte"****- **hizo otra pausa y miró al suelo **–****"Honestamente no lo soportaría"****-**

**-"Yo…"-** Anko no sabía qué decir, hacer o pensar. Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos amenazando por caer. Sonrió cariñosamente y posó su mano en la mejilla del shinobi. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ella le acarició su mejilla y lo besó **–****"Yo también te amo. Siempre te ha amado… Siempre…"-** susurró y lo besó apasionadamente pero Kakashi profundizó el beso volviéndolo aún más intenso.

Entretanto se besaban, un leve ruido provino detrás de la puerta sin embargo no prestaron atención, estaban muy pero muy concentrados disfrutando de su mágico momento. Después, otro ruido procedió del mismo lugar al igual que unos cuantos murmullos. Ellos se separaron no por los sonidos procedentes del pasillo sino por la falta de aire y se limitaron a mirarse, ambos un poco ruborizados. De repente e inesperadamente… la puerta se desplomó junto a un grupo de jounins curiosos. A Kakashi y Anko se les deslizó una gotita al estilo animé.

**-"Huss… creo que llegamos en un mal momento"-** siseó Asuma y rápidamente se pararon del suelo muy apenados.

**-"Está bien, no se preocupen"-** dijo Kakashi sonriente.

**-"Anko me alegra que ya estés mejor"****-** anunció Tsunade.

**-"Gracias Lady Tsunade… ¿Y Gai? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?"-**

**-****"Pues… él…"****-** Iruka no sabía qué responder y los demás se quedaron en silencio. No podían, más bien, no se atrevían informarle que el shinobi sufrió una gran conmoción emocional al enterarse que Kakashi salvó a Anko por segunda vez de las garras de Orochimaru y se siente culpable de no ayudar en el rescate por estar entrenando (N/A. ¿Qué pasó Gai? ¿Tu estúpida llama de la juventud te decepcionó? Buylla! Jeje ¡Ya era hora! Jeje).

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta y explicó **–****"Gai no pudo venir porque… porque está en una misión"****-**

**-"Entiendo"-**

**-"Es buena, por lo menos para inventar excusas"-** Shizune pensó.

**-"Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?"-** Tsunade preguntó con picardía. Kakashi y Anko se miraron ruborizados.

**-"Como si no lo supiera"-** Shizune pensó mientras la miraba con los ojos semicerrados.

**-"Me parece que al fin se decidieron"-** murmuró Kurenai **–"Ya era hora ¿no lo creen?"-**

**-"Estoy de acuerdo"-**afirmó Asuma.

**-"¿Lo sabían?"-** preguntó Kakashi.

**-"Siempre supe que tenían una debilidad entre ambos"-** dijo Iruka.

**-"Sí, de hecho todos se han dado cuenta. Francamente ambos no han sabido disimularlo"-** dijo Kurenai **–"Para ser más precisa teníamos dudas pero desaparecieron en la noche del baile cuando ustedes bailaban a cierta proximidad… pues… deducimos que había algo más que sólo una simple amistad"-** los ninjas asintieron al unísono. Anko y Kakashi se ruborizaron de color rojo oscuro.

**-"Será mejor dejar solos a éstos dos tórtolos"-** pronunció Genma.

**-"Genma tiene razón, debemos irnos"-** afirmó Shizune. Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás.

**-"Estoy desconcertado… no puedo creer que ellos se dieron cuenta primero que****nosotros"-** Anko rió suavemente con los ojos cerrados. Kakashi se acercó y se sentó junto a ella **–"Cuando sonríes te ves aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres"-** susurró y la puso en un lado de la cabeza una delicada rosa blanca.

Ella contempló su mirada y miró al suelo **–"Cuando mi memoria regresó comprendí por qué siempre estuviste a mi lado todo este tiempo… Contigo viví momentos maravillosos y me siento culpable por haberme olvidado de ellos"-**apretó los puños, fuerte y temblorosamente arrugando la sábana **–"****Fuiste mi mejor amigo… sin darme cuenta, has permanecido cerca ayudándome cuando más lo necesitaba a pesar de olvidarme de ti… lo que significas para mí. Yo…"-** las lágrimas hicieron presencia corriendo por sus mejillas **–"****Yo… lo lamento… en ningún momento quise…"-**

**-"Lo sé"-** Kakashi le susurró y la abrazó sutilmente para no lastimar sus heridas –"**No fue tu culpa. Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos… Entiendo que al no recordar nada, viviste una vida diferente…"-**Anko se apartó, él la miró y continuó **–****"la Anko dura que normalmente mostraste sólo es una máscara que tú misma creaste. Sólo deseo que vuelvas a ser la misma Anko alegre, sensible y cariñosa que alguna vez conocí y aún extraño"-**

**-"¿En serio, es lo que deseas?"-** ella preguntó y él asintió. Anko hizo una pausa mirando al suelo **–"Yo…"-** empezó, entonces se detuvo y lo miró de nuevo pero sonriente –"**Así será"-** ella sintió una presencia y miró hacia la ventana. Dos hermosas mariposas volaban alrededor de las rosas que se encontraban en el alféizar de la ventana. Las contemplaba con tal serenidad que pareciera estar en otro mundo. Los lepidópteros volaban como si bailaran al compás, una melodía que sólo ellas conocían y podían interpretar.

Kakashi notó que Anko divagaba en sus pensamientos y le alborotó el pelo. Anko despertó de su fantasía, se rió y le dio una sonrisa genuina. Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa y pensó **–"A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, sigue siendo la misma chiquilla inmadura e inocente. Pero por esa chiquilla he perdido la cabeza"-** él le acarició dulcemente la mejilla entretanto ella sonreía **–"la miro y en su mirada serena hay sentimientos de ayer, sigo nervioso y ella tan bella como el día aquel cuando la encontré. Estuve a punto de perderla, lo sé. El tiempo pasa pero los momentos hermosos nunca se olvidan. Hoy, al fin comprendí cuánto la amo y por siempre… la amaré.****Te amo Anko Mitarashi**"-

**END**


End file.
